Luffyciento
by Rising Sloth
Summary: Los cuentos de hadas, caracterizados en el romance, la fantasia y finales felices, donde todo sucede según el guión ¿será este el tipico cuento de hadas? - ZoLu/SanLu
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** One Piece, así como sus personajes, no me pertenece, la autoría corresponde a Eichiro Oda.

**A******dvertencia:**** ninguna de "ese tipo"(por dios! Como va haber lemon en un cuento de hadas! Profanación, profanación!), después debo avisar de la muerte de dos personajes al principio de la historia y el travestimos de otra en el segundo capitulo. Por todo lo demás no creo que haya nada que dañe vuestra sensibilidad.

**Parejas:**** yaois- **SanjixLuffy, ZoroxLuffy, MarcoxAce; heteros- las hay, pero son sorpresa :D

**Capitulo 1**

Erase una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano donde vivía una familia feliz. En esta familia, el cabeza era un anciano señor con el espíritu de un jovenzuelo que ni había cumplido su veintena, sus allegados le llamaban Garp; este hombre cuidaba de sus seres queridos como si fuera lo mas preciado y de hecho lo eran, su yerna, Rouge, y sus nietos, Ace y Luffy, lo eran todo para él y quería que sonrieran siempre, sin embargo la vida muchas veces no te da todo lo que anhelas por poco que sea.

La madre se sus nietos, en un desgraciado día como puede ser cualquiera, cayó enferma. Garp contactó con todos los médicos del reino, incluso de otros mas allá de las montañas, pero nadie pudo ni tan siguiera calmar el mal de la pobre mujer. Sin más remedio y con el corazón hundido por la pena de abandonar a sus jóvenes hijos y a Garp, que había sido como un padre para ella, tuvo que dejar este mundo.

La perdida fue muy tristes para todos, pero aún así Garp no se perdió en las sombras, pues sabía que sus nietos dependían de él, y por ello, aún sin su madre haría lo que fuera para que alcanzaran la felicidad.

Unos años después de la muerte de Rouge, Garp pensó que sus dos nietos no podían vivir sin un referente materno, así que, olvidándose de su edad y de los achaques que esta le provocaba decidió casarse de nuevo para ocupar el espacio que había dejado su yerna.

-mirad nietos míos.- dijo con una sonrisa.- os presento a vuestra nueva madre, se llama Dadan.

Ace, el mayor, la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, y Luffy se escondía tras la espalda de su hermano con miedo. La mujer no era muy agraciada de cara, le hubiera convenido perder un poco mucho de peso y tenía una maraña naranja por pelo.

-mama era mas guapa.

-devuélvela a la tienda abuelito.

-¡malditos mocosos!- rugió Dadan.- ¡esas cosas se piensan pero no se dicen!

-bwajajajajaja.- rió el abuelo.- que bien nos vamos a llevar todos.

De esta manera y a partir de el momento en que Dadan entró por la puerta empezó una nueva etapa en sus vidas,; a veces reían y otras lloraban pero siempre iban hacia delante. Dadan, no era una mujer agradable y tal vez demasiado estricta, pero en el fondo era buena persona, se preocupaba por los dos pequeños y le tenía respeto a Garp. Con el tiempo pudieron llegar a considerarse una familia.

Pero como ya se dijo antes no todo iban a ser alegrías. La vida de Garp gastó su tiempo, y tal vez, como algunas veces decía él, de sobra. Dadan adoptó a los dos niños y siguieron viviendo en su casa, su objetivo era seguir con su vida de siempre aun sin ese alegre viejo. Pero tras la muerte del abuelo si que cambiaron algunas cosas.

-¿como que no tengo herencia? ¿acaso ese viejo no me dejó nada por hacerme cargo de sus dos criajos?

-no es que no tenga señora.-le explicó el notario.- si no que aún no puede recivirla.

-pero los niños si que tienen herencia.

-su abuelo les dejó la casa a ellos, y a usted también le a dejado lo suyo.

-¿y porque no me lo da?

-porque aquí el difunto dijo bien claro que solo debería recibir su herencia bajo unos conceptos.

-¿y cuales son?

-el nieto mayor de Garp D. Monkey deberá casarse antes de cumplir los veinticinco años con alguien de la realeza.

-...- tragó la información- ¡maldito viejo! ¿como demonios pretende que case a ese mocoso antes de los veinticinco con alguien de sangre azul?

-no señora, alguien de sangre azul no.

-¿en? ¿no acaba de decir...?

-realeza señora, realeza. No nobleza.

-¡MALDITO VIEJO! ¡EN EL INFIERNO TE PUDRAS!

Con este hecho la vida de Dadan consistió en intentar casar a Ace con una princesa o reina si se diera el caso. Le compraba los mas elegantes trajes para que luciera de la mejor manera posible, le ponía por delante los mas esquisitos platos para que su gusto se refinara, le hizo dar clase se protocolo, piano y hípica entre otras artes; dicho de otro modo, lo intentaba convertir en el príncipe perfecto.

Por otra parte, a Luffy lo llevó por el camino contrario; sabiendo que el hermano menor tenía el encanto suficiente para hacerse rival de su hermano en el amor, cosa que no le convenía, le vistió con ropas viejas y lo colocó de sirviente en su propia casa para que no llamara la atención de alguien importante al menos hasta que Ace se casara.

-siempre cubierto de ceniza.- le dijo una vez la mujer.- una vez conocí en otro reino a una chica así, la llamaban Cenicienta. mm... creo que a partir de ahora te llamare Luffyciento.

Aun con los años la cosas no cambiaron, las estaciones se dejaban paso las unas a las otras y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta Luffy ya tenía diecisiete años.

-¿cuantas veces te lo voy a decir, Ace? No pongas los codos en la mesa.

-estoy cansado, dejame solo apoyarlos por hoy.

-¡siempre me echas el mismo cuento! ¿y de que vas a estar cansado si mueves menos dedos que un noble?

-de ti ¿no te parece suficiente?

-se acabó! hoy aprenderás a comportarte con dos horas de protocolo mas! ahora mismo le envió una misiva a tu profesor.!

Los gritos retumbaban desde el ultimo piso de la casa hasta la cocina situada bajo tierra.

-¿no se cansaran nunca de gritar?-se quejaba un chico de unos diecinueve años con el pelo verde que ayudaba a lavar los platos a Luffy.

-llevas ya tres años trabajando aquí, Zoro. Creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que son así.- sonrió.

-si...-dijo en un suspiro.- aunque no pierdo la esperanza de escuchar algún día en esta casa un poco de silencio.

-el silencio no se escucha.

-tu ya me entiendes.

-pues no.

-bah! Dejalo.

El chico le miró extraño, después se alzó de hombro con leve "jum" y siguió lavando los platos.

-oye... Luffy.

-si.

-¿quieres que nos escapemos después y vayamos al lago?

-¡creía que nunca me lo pedirías!- le mostró un amplia sonrisa.- ¡esta vez te vas a enterar! ¡seré yo quien te gane!

-sigue soñando pequeño.

-no me menosprecies.- se quejó inflando los mofletes.

-no lo hago, pero recuerda quien te enseño a nadar. Aun te queda mucho "dal cela pulil cela" pequeño saltamontes ¡eh! ¡no me salpiques el agua!- el peliverde le devolvió la salpicadura y en segundos la cocina era escenario de una pelea de agua.

-ya veo que os estáis divirtiendo.- los dos se pusieron rígidos al escuchar una tercera voz- calmaos que soy yo.- dijo Ace entrando en la cocina y sentándose encima de la mesa.- ya me gustaría a a mi hacer pelea de agua con vosotros.

-pues hazlas Ace!- le animó su hermano pequeño.

-no puedo, si se estropea alguna de la ropa que llevo la pago crudo con esa vieja. Ni tan siquiera me deja acercarme al pequeño perro Chopper- resopló.- cada día esta peor.

-yo lo veo normal.- dijo el peliverde.- ya tienes veinte años, el tiempo para casarte se acaba.

**-**ya lo sé... y en estas condiciones yo también deseo casarme ya, solo para perderle de vista. Cada noche ruego con mas fuerza que llegue el momento de mi boda y mi libertad...

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el palacio real.<p>

-¿donde está? -preguntaba el rey Bon Clay I corriendo ofuscado por los lujosos pasillos.- ¿donde está el príncipe Sanji?

-en su cuarto señor.- le contestó un guardia.

-gracias.- respondió y fue raudo y veloz a la habitación del príncipe.- ¡Sanji!-entró de un portazo en la habitación.

-si padre, puedes pasar.- dijo el chico de cabellos rubios mirándose en el espejo terminándose de arreglar.

-¿donde esta la chica?

-¿que chica?

-la que trajiste anoche a escondidas.

-ah... pues supongo que ahora estará desayunado felizmente con su familia contando con todo detalle la romántica velada que tuvimos.

-es decir, que no vas a volver a verla.

-no me acuerdo de las mujeres que repiten en mi cama, padre.

-no me refiero como amante, me refiero como a esposa.

-otra vez con eso- resopló.

-¡pues claro que otra vez con eso! ¡ya hace un año que deberías estar casado e intentando darme nietos!

-si los tienes no lo sé.

-Sanji- intentó razonar.- hijo mio, te he puesto las mujeres mas hermosas de todas las noblezas y realezas que conozco por delante ¡y las has rechazado a todas! Hasta al princesa Vivi cuya unión nos hubiese convenido mucho ¡por dios! ¡rechazaste a la emperatriz Bon Hancock!

-lo cierto es que nunca las rechace, padre, menos ellas a mi, y esas dos en especial de las mejores noches que he pasado.

-eso son las mujeres para ti, noches en vela dale que te pego.

-no es eso es...- suspiró como con nostalgia.- es que yo amo a todas las mujeres, no puedes espera a que me cierre solo a una.

-¡esta bien! ¡se acabo! ¡tu lo has querido! ¡organizaré un baile!

-oh, padre, que buen regalo.

-de regalo nada. En ese baile tendrás que buscar a la mujer que será tu futura esposa hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-pero padre...

-¡nada de peros! Si no la consigues en el baile el reinado caerá sobre tu primo Duval.

-¡no puedes hacer eso!

-es que yo no lo hago hijo. Las leyes de nuestro reino dice que si el príncipe no se casa no podrá ascender a la corona.

-¡eso nunca me lo has dicho!

-porque nunca pensé que ibas a llegar a estos extremos! Estas avisado.- y dicho esto salió de la habitación con otro portazo.

El rubio se sentó en su cama abatido expulsando el aire de sus pulmones.

-joder...

* * *

><p>La noche oscura les había cubierto la huida, que fue de todo menos sigilosa, pero gracias a alguna divinidad que les vigilaba Dadan no despertó.<p>

-bien, ya estamos aquí.- dijo Zoro quitándose la camiseta y los zapatos al llegar al lago.- ¿listo para ver mi estela desde lejos?

-mejor no hables de lejos que después te pierdes.- bromeó el pequeño estirándose. Zoro le puso mala cara.

-bueno ¿vamos a estar hasta que la señora de la casa de el primer rugido de la mañana o nos metemos en el agua ya?

-ya!- dijo saltando al agua en bomba.

-¡eh, haciendo trampas no vale!

-¡jajajaja!

Su meta era la de siempre, una roca en medio de lago donde podían sentarse los dos a contemplar el cielo nocturno. No perdían de vista esa roca a la vez que nadaban en el agua donde se reflejaba todas las constelaciones de la cúpula azul, como si nadaran en el mismo universo.

-ja!- exclamó con victoria el peliverde al tocar con su palma de la mano la roca.- ni con segundos de ventaja me ganas.- dijo subiéndose a la roca.

-joo... ¿por qué nunca te gano?

-porque eres mas chico.- le tendió la mano para ayudarle a subir.

-solo son dos años de diferencia.- agarró la mano y se unió a su amigo en lo alto de la roca.- vaya... hoy el cielo esta de lo mas bonito.

-es que no se ve ni una nube, esta todo despejado. Me recuerda a los cielos que vi navegando una en alta mar.

-¿en uno de tus viajes?

-si... llevo mucho tiempo sin andar de un lado para otro, espero que cuando llegue la hora de partir no este demasiado desentrenado- rió con naturalidad.

-¿cuanto te falta para reunir el dinero?

-aún me falta.

-bueno- se alzó de hombros.- así podrás aún estar más tiempo con nosotros.- le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, tan bonita que el peliverde le escondió la cara para que no viera que se había puesto colorado.-¿te pasa algo?

-no... nada.

-mm...

Aunque Luffy no se daba cuenta el ambiente estaba muy tenso, tanto que al más mayor de dieron ganas de huir.

-bueno, volvamos a casa.

-¿ya?

-¿estas demasiado cansado para otra carrera?- preguntó antes de tirarse de cabeza al agua.

-¡claro que no! ¡te ganaré! ¡algún día lo haré!

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente...<p>

-ah! Dios!- bramó Dadan al despertarse bruscamente por la luz del sol.- ¡maldito criajo de pelo verde! ¡despiertame con mas delicadeza!

-lo siento mucho.-dijo sin ningún sentimiento en la voz.

-¡si lo sientes no lo hagas más! ¡que me tienes harta!

-si, señora. Aquí tiene su desayuno, junto con el periódico. Si me disculpa.- y se fue.

-maldito niño... le contraté porque trabaja mucho por poco pero a este paso para mi salud saldrá mas rentable despedirlo.- sorbió un poco de café y recogió el periódico el cual ojeó durante largo rato hasta que...- ¡aaah!

Su grito fue escuchado por todos los rincones de la casa despertando de un sobresalto a Ace, Luffy y el perro Chopper.

-¿que pasa?- preguntaron casi asustados todos en el umbral de la habitación de la mujer. Al ver la escena miles de gotitas de sudor se resbalaron por sus cuerpos.

-oh gracias Señor, gracias.- se reverenciaba hacia la ventana dando gracias una y otra vez.

-esto... Dadan- le llamo Ace.- que la Meca esta para el otro lado.

-¿te encuentras bien Dadan?-preguntó inocente el hermano pequeño.

-¡estupendamente!- se levantó pletórica.- es mas, no recuerdo haberme sentido tan bien desde que vuestro abuelo vivía ¡Jajajaja!

-se ha vuelto loca.- afirmó el peliverde.

-¡mirad esto y atreveos a llamarme loca!- le pasó el periódico a Ace.- lee.

-es muy largo.

-le esto.

-"...por esto le informo de que se celebrara un baile en el interior de las puertas de palacio al que se deberá acudir de gala, escoltados en una carroza..."

-eso no, esto.

-"con la intención de que el príncipe encuentre allí su futuro con...yugue"

-¿has visto querido Ace? Y justo aquí al lado, es que cuando eres buena y bondadosa como yo el destino te sonríe... por fin...- se limpió las lagrimas de felicidad con un pañuelo.- mis esfuerzos se verán recompensados...

Mientras la mujer seguía perdida en sus sueños el joven de las pecas seguía observando el anuncio del rey.

-_pero... si el príncipe es un hombre._

**Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola! **Espero que os este gustando! En el primer capitulo se me olvidó avisarlo pero los pensamientos están escritos en _cursiva._

Eso es todo, disfrutad!

**Capitulo 2**

-¡ay, tengo muchas cosas que preparar y tan poco tiempo!- decía la mujer en voz alta casi cantando.- necesito un carroza, caballos, cocheros, trajes de gala, modistas, estilitas...

-¿puedo ir yo?- preguntó Luffy inocente.

-¡calla niño!-le rugió la mujer.

-pero Dadan, es un príncipe.- le intentó entrar en razón Ace.- no una princesa.

-¿y qué?

-¿como que "y qué"? El príncipe buscara un chica para casarse, y no si te has dado cuenta por los años que llevamos bajo el mismo techo pero creo que a mi me faltan bastantes características para ser una mujer.

-bueno Ace, piensa que estas cumpliendo el sueño de tu abuelo.

-¿sueño? ¿que sueño?

-el ver una nieta suya vestida de blanco.

Ace se sintió como piedra quebrada.

-¿QUÉ? ¿estas loca? ¡en primer lugar no pienso vestirme de mujer! ¡y en segundo no sabes lo que se esta pasando por la cabeza! ¡si descubren el engaño nos cortaran la cabeza a los dos!

-si nos descubren, y no nos van a descubrir.

-¿y como estas tan segura? Porque en el susodicho caso de que el príncipe me escogiera y nos casásemos también tendríamos luna de miel.

-Ace, no te pido que finjas toda la vida. Engatusas al príncipe, le dices que no quieres concebir el amor hasta el matrimonio y justo después de casarte haces novia a la fuga.

-es una idea estúpida, de todas formas a mi me da igual porque NO PIENSO VESTIRME DE MUJER.

Su madrastra puso la cara de un dictador cabreado.

-Ace, la casa es tuya y de Luffy, lo sé, pero se te a olvidado una cosa... ¡estáis bajo mi tutela!-le gritó en la oreja.

-te recuerdo que soy mayor de edad.-dijo masajeándose el oído.

-mayor de edad, ja.- rió con soberbia y burla.-¿eso que quiere decir? ¿que ya tienes mas de dieciocho años? ¿y qué si lo tienes? ¿Acaso te crees que puedes valerte por ti mismo si ahora te dejo tirado en medio de una carretera? No me seas cínico Ace, me he encargado todos estos años de convertirte en un señorito, puede que sepas muchas cosas de teatro, literatura, historia... pero te aseguro que viviendo tu solo a los tres días no sabrás ni que puente elegir para tirarte. Tu única solución sería robar, pero dudo hasta de que sepas que significa la palabra, y una vez lo intentes no lo harás con el adecuado y tu cuerpo estará a merced de palizas, violaciones y torturas que ni tu mente es capaz de imaginar. Finalmente tu cadáver se estaría pudriendo a la vez que se convierte en carroña de buitres y urinario de perros.-observó el gesto nervioso de su hijastro.- ¿aún eres capaz de decirme que no estas bajo mi tutela?

Ace, con la cara sudorosa, tragó duro, y negó con la cabeza.

-estupendo.- dijo la mujer un una gran y fea sonrisa.- será duro pero si en diez años te he convertido en un señorito en unos días podre convertirte en una señorita, así que ya estas aprendiendo a andar con tacones.

Y así los últimos cinco días hasta la noche del baile se convirtieron en los peores de la vida de Ace.

-por favor... dejad de mirarme.- rogó avergonzado a Zoro y Luffy, incluso el perro, que sin decir ni "mu" no apartaban sus ojos de él y de su conjunto. Dadan le había colocado un vestido largo negro de cuello alto y pegado, sin mangas, que bajando desde la cadera se abría un poco; sobre los hombros descansaba un fular blanco atado al pecho y sujetado con una rosa negra. Para rematar llevaba extensiones que hacían parecer que su pelo llegaba un poco mas abajo de donde terminaba el cuello y al lado izquierdo de su cabeza una rosa blanca.

-es que es increíble.-asintió Zoro.- si no fuera porque sé que eres un hombre...-dejó la frase sin acabar.

-no se si alegrarme de eso porque así sé que nadie me descubrirá en el baile o tomármelo como una ofensa a mi hombría.

-¡Ace! ¿estas listo?- apareció su madrastra gritando como de costumbre.

-desde hace ya bastante, eres tu la que tardas.

-¡no me repliques! Y toma.- le dio una abanico negro.

-¿y esto para que?

-para que te tapes la boquita a la hablar y se te drene la un poco a la voz, di que estas resfriado ¡no! Refriada. Di que estas refriada.

-si, señora.

-y habla un poco mas femenino que no te cuesta nada.

-si, madam.- sonrió intentando poner una voz femenina y abanicándose, todo con mucho sarcasmo.

-así, lo vas consiguiendo. Ala, nos vamos.

-va a ser un noche muy larga.-dijo después de resoplar y antes de intentar seguir a su madrastra pues aún no se había acostumbrado a esos tacones negros que llevaba puesto.

-Ace.- le llamó su hermano pequeño.

-¿si?

-estas muy guapo- dijo con toda sinceridad del mundo y así mostraba con su sonrisa.- te pareces mucho a mamá.

El mayor no pudo evitar corresponderle la sonrisa. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño y le despeinó un poco el pelo.

-muchas gracias Luffy, no se como pero siempre sacas lo mejor de mi en el peor momento.

-¡Ace! ¡el príncipe no espera!

-¡y tu siempre sacas lo peor de mi, joder!

-¡eso no es muy difícil!

Ace gruñó y después suspiró.

-bueno, adiós a los dos, supongo que llegaremos tarde así que ya nos veremos mañana.

-hasta mañana.- le despidió el peliverde.

-¡adiós hermanito! ¡Pásatelo bien!

-se intentara.- les despidió con la mano entrando por fin en la carroza.

Después de eso no faltaron muchos segundos hasta que Luffy y Zoro les perdieron de vista.

-bueno.. pues ya se fueron... ¿nos volvemos dentro, Luffy?-el pequeño no contestó, se había quedado embobado mirando aquel camino por el que se había ido la carroza.- Luffy.- le llamó poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Luffy dio un repullo por el pequeño sobresalto y después miró a Zoro.

-¿que?

-te has quedado en Babia ¿nos vamos dentro?

-si.- sonrió.

-bien, ademas tenemos trabajo.

-oh, no, lo chimenea.- dijo con aire penoso y cansado.

-venga, que terminamos rápido y podrás aprovechar para atracar la nevera ahora que Dadan no esta.

-¡yupi!

-¡guau! ¡guau!

-mira, a Chopper también le gustó la idea.

Con los utensilios de limpieza fueron al salón donde estaba la lujosa chimenea y, a la vez que el perro abandonaba la realidad para irse al mundo del sueño acurrucándose en la alfombra, ellos se pusieron en su labor.

Para acabar antes el trabajo dividieron las chimenea en dos y cada uno hizo su parte y, sin darse cuenta, una hora pasó volando.

-uff..- se incorporó Zoro para estirarse un poco.- bueno, yo ya he casi acabado ¿tu como vas Lu..?

El pequeño miraba otra vez con la cabeza en un mundo alterno a la negra pared de la chimenea y pasaba el cepillo por donde el peliverde dedujo que lo había estado pasando una hora pues esa pequeña zona estaba impecable pero el resto de chimenea que le tocaba al moreno lucia tan negra como una noche cerrada.

-Luffy ¿te encuentras bien?...- seguía entortado.- ¡Luffy!

-¡ah!-se asustó.- ¿que?

-te has vuelto a quedar embobado.

-ah, lo siento... ¿¡pero como has limpiado tanto en tan poco tiempo!?

-porque llevo una hora pasando el cepillo por todos lados.

-¿ya ha pasado una hora?

-si.- suspiró.- ¿que te pasa hoy Luffy?- el pequeño apartó la mirada como con pena.- si no quieres contármelo...

-no, no es eso, es que... creo que te vas a reír.

-prueba a ver.

-ains...es que... me hubiese gustado ir al baile más de lo que Dadan o Ace se podían imaginar.

-ah.. así que era eso... si te sirve de consuelo no creo que te hayas perdido demasiado. Solo gente vestidas con las mejores ropas para disimular como son por dentro y sonrisas falsas, sobre todo de lo último.

-eso son prejuicios.

-no lo son, créeme.

-bueno, aún así me hubiese gustado.- suspiró con melancolía.- yo nunca he sabido lo que es una fiesta. Dadan nunca me ha dejado por miedo a que yo me convirtiera en un contrincante de Ace.

-¿por que no te escapas? Así estaríais todos contentos.

-no puedo dejar a Ace solo, y él tampoco puede escapar, Dadan nunca lo permitiría.

-esa mujer os esta matando lentamente con su avaricia.

-pero nos ha cuidado desde chicos, y la verdad, por mucho que esta casa sea de nosotros dos... sin ella no hubiésemos podido salir adelante, le debemos mucho.

-creo que te entiendo. Bueno, piensa que si hoy Ace lo consigue se acabaron tus problemas.

-si.- sonrió ampliamente.- ¡y entonces iré a todas las fiestas y me zampare toda la comida!

-¿para eso querías ir a un fiesta?- frunció el ceño y dándole golpecitos en la frente con el dedo indice.

-jeje, y para divertirme. Pero hablando de comer...

-no, antes tenemos que limpiar la chimenea.

-pero...

-y sin rechistar que como no cumpla me echan a la calle.

-ju..

-¡guau! ¡guau!- comenzó a ladrarles el perro que se despertó de repente muy alterado.

-¿y a este que le pasa?

-tendrá hambre como yo.

-¡guau, guau, guau!- Chopper ladraba cada vez mas cabreado.

-¿pero porque nos ladra este chucho? A que te doy una patada.

Entonces el perro adelantó los paso lo que le hizo descubrir a los jóvenes que no les ladraba a ellos si no a la chimenea, de la cual caía un poco de ceniza.

-quiere algo de la chimenea.

-muy listo, genio. Anda agarra al perro para que me deje mirar.- con Chopper en manos de Luffy, el peliverde se asomo un poco.-que raro... no parece que haya nada.

-pues entonces es que este perro es tonto ¡ah! ¡Me a mordido!

-espera un momento,-se levantó.- voy a por la escoba, a lo mejor se ha quedado un pájaro atascado o... un gato.

Zoro agarró la escoba y empezó a investigar en la oscuridad de la chimenea con ella.

-no te vayas a ir para el tejado como Mary Poppins.

-¿pero que dices?

-¿encuentras algo?

-nada, ni siquiera se porque sale esta ceniza.

-oye ¿no te parece que sale mas?

-¿tu crees? ¡ah!- gritó al caer una nube negra de a chimenea y pringar toda la habitación.-¡cof cof! Luffy, ¿estas bien?

-si.. cof, cof..

La ceniza se fue disipando juntos con sus toses y con los ojos un poco llorosos miraron la chimenea por fuera y dentro de ella. No había nada.

-¿vais a estar mucho tiempo investigando en el interior de la chimenea?

-¡ah!- se quejaron los dos al golpearse las cabezas por el sobresalto que les dios esa voz femenina. Al mira para atrás encontraron la señora de esa voz, o mas bien señorita.

La que estaba tras ellos era una joven o el cabello corto anaranjado sentada sobre la mesa con las piernas cruzadas y las mano apoyada en el borde. Vestía bastante extravagante, con uno tacones rojos, medias negras de rejilla, una minifalda naranja de estilo muy cancán y una camiseta del mismo color que apneas se limitaba a cubrir sus exuberantes pechos y con mangas cortas de globo. Sobre su cogorota descansaba una pequeña corona dorada.

-¿quien eres?- preguntó Luffy.- ¿la actriz de un película porno?

¡POM!

-¡actriz porno tu madre en chancletas!- le rugió tras haberle echo un chichón con el puño.- ¿no ves que soy tu hada madrina?

-¿de las mandarinas?

-¡madrina!

-esas que conceden deseos, Luffy.- le explicó el peliverde.

-¿como las actrices porno?

¡POM!

-¡el que vuelva a repetir lo de actriz porno le hago ver a Dios! ¿¡entendido!?- les amenazó cual basilisco lo que les hizo a ambos asentir con la cabeza un poco nerviosos y manteniendo las distancias.- ejem, ejem, bueno... soy tu hada madrina, pero podéis llamarme Nami, y para que quede claro.- dijo mirando al peliverde.- la suya, no la tuya.

-ni que a mi me hiciera falta.- la chica le echó una mirada de odio.-...

-el caso es que gracias a mi magia- volvió a poner cara de simpática.- puedo concederte todo lo que quieras. Y si no me crees...- llevó su mano al escote y sacó de ahí una varita blanca.-¡voilá! -hizo una reverencia.

-eso lo puede hacer cualquier mago de pacotilla.- dijo el peliverde.

El hada madrina, sonriendo aún pero con una vena sobresaliendo en la frente, pinchó en el hombro a Zoro dándole una descarga con ella.

-¡au!- se froto con la mano la parte dañada.

-¿convencido?

-truco barato.

-!ah!- resopló.- ¡lo que hay que aguantar! ¡esta bien! ¡os lo mostraré!-se puso de pie en la mesa.

-oye, hada de las mandarinas- le aviso Luffy.- que se te ve hasta el alma.

-¡es "hada madrina"!- rugió.- bueno.. ejem, ejem.- se aclaró la voz; con la varita en mano se puso como un director de orquesta y la batió con elegancia diciendo lo que serían sus palabras mágicas- berry biberry bi bu- y ondas mágicas y brillantes anaranjadas se propagaron desde ella y por toda la habitación hasta dejarla mas impecable de los que los chicos lo hubieran dejado nunca.- ¿y ahora?- preguntó satisfecha.- ¿convencidos?

-¡como mola!- gritó Luffy con los ojos llenos de estrellas y aplaudiendo rápida y seguidamente.

-increíble, incluso la chimenea esta como una patena.

-¿lo veis?- preguntó aún mas satisfecha bajando de la mesa.

-¡si que lo veo Papá Noel!

-¡me llamo Nami!

-¿y a que has venido?- preguntó el moreno.

El hada madrina ya mas que exasperada se llevó la mano a la frente y entre dientes dijo:

-a cumplir tus deseos.

-¿porque?

-¡porque es mi trabajo!

-¿y esta bien pagado?

-¡ah! ¡mira niño, dime tu deseo y te lo concedo! ¡Esa es la estructura de asunto! ¡Así que pide ya para que me pueda ir tranquila!- movía las manos como reprimiendo sus ganas de ahogarle.

-es que yo no necesito que tu me concedas nada. Si quiero algo lo conseguiré por mi mismo.

-mm... así están las cosas eh... bueno- se giró dándole la espalda con las manos a la altura de sus hombro encogidos.- supongo que serás capaz de presentarte en el baile de hoy tu solo.

Luffy abrió los ojos del todos, mostrando su fuerte brillo.

-espera ¿tu puedes hacer que pueda ir al baile? ¿sin que Dadan se entere?

-por supuesto, solo di la palabras mágicas.

-si, deseo ir al baile.-dijo con una sonrisa de plena felicidad.

-¿eso no es con los genios?- preguntó e peliverde.

-¡calla! Bueno, entonces acompáñame a fuera, en seguida te preparare para que puedas ir a ese maravilloso baile.

Luffy, junto a Chopper, siguió a la pelirroja mientras Zoro los miraba con recelo e intranquilidad.

-Zoro- se giró el chico feliz.- ¿no vienes?

-si...

Ya en el exterior, junto al huerto de calabazas del jardín trasero:

-¡bien! Lo primero que necesitas es un carroza. Y aquí tengo lo necesario.- guiñó un ojo y volvió a repetir sus palabras mágicas apuntando al huerto de calabazas.- berry bi berry bi bu.

La calabaza mas grande de todo el huerto levitó girando sobre si misma y depositándose frente a los chicos se convirtió el una lujosa carroza color blanco.

-¿que le parece al señor?

-muy cursi- dijeron los dos chicos de brazos cruzado y con el semblate serio.

-¡no estáis en posición de exigir nada! bueno... ahora necesitas quien remolque la carroza- miró a todos lados hasta que finalmente encontró o que buscaba.- ¡perfecto!- juntó las manos sonriente mirando a Chopper.- ven perrito, que me vienes de perlas.

El perro mas que hacer caso retrocedió asustado.

-ven, no tengas miedo, si yo soy buena.

-¡auuu!- aulló huyendo.

-maldito perro... berry biberry bi bu.-la ráfaga que salió de la varita dio de lleno al can que al igual que la calabaza en su momento levitó y colocándose delante de la carroza se transformo en...

-¿un reno?- preguntaron los dos chicos con miles de gotitas.

-bonito, eh.- se aplaudió a si misma.-ahora tu.- señalo con la varita al peliverde.

-¿yo que?

-ven acá pacá. Seras el cochero.

-no pienso ser nada.

-¿ah, no? Entonces lo siento por el chiquillo que no podrá ir al baile.

-¿que..?- preguntó el pequeño desilusionado- ¿por qué?

-no puedes ir en carroza sin cochero.

-pero...- miró a Zoro con carita de pena.- Zoro... por favor...- le pidió con las manos juntas mientras que el peliverde notaba como sus defensas caían una tras otra.

-te es imposible negarte a esta carita ¿eh?- le dijo sinuosa el hada.

-¡ah! ¡Esta bien! ¡pero que conste que no lo hago de buena gana!

-¡muchas gracias Zoro! ¡siempre serás mi mejor amigo!

-ya...- se acercó al hada.- bueno, venga.

-berry biberry bi bu- agitó la varita y golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza del peliverde.

-¡ah!

Un polvo mágico empezó a rodearle cambiando sus viejas ropas por unas nuevas y limpias. Ahora iba vestido con una chaqueta negra que se cerraba a un lado y adornada por dos hileras de botones de plata; unos pantalones blancos y una botas negras parecidas a las de cabalgar; como elementos decorativos llevaba una pañuelo blanco al cuello con una piedra negra que brillaba sobre la nuez y un sombrero de copa.

-¿que tal?- preguntó la peliroja.

-asfixiado- contestó intentando ponerse el pañuelo menos apretado.

-estupendo. - anduvo hacia Luffy.- solo quedas tu, cierra los ojos, te vestiré para el baile.

El chico, sin quitar la sonrisa, cerro los ojos a la espera.

-berry biberry bi bu.

Luffy notó enseguida como el polvo de hada lo rociaba por todas partes cambiándole su ropa.

-ya esta, puedes abrir los ojos.

-¿que tal estoy?- preguntó mirando de nuevo, el hada sonreía más que contenta, y Zoro y Chopper miraban con la boca abierta, y aunque no supo porque el peliverde un poco rojo.

-estas estupendo.- contestó la pelirroja.- ¿verdad que si, cochero?

-y-yo...yo...yo.. yo...

-magnifica tu grandilocuencia.- le dijo con ironía y después se refirió a Luffy.- anda, mirate en la fuente.

-¡si!- el chico fue a donde dijo y en cuanto se vio reflejado...- ¡ah! ¿¡que hago vestido de mujer!?

Y así era, llevaba un vestido rojo; el corsé, con bordado de piedras formando diferentes dibujos florales, tenía un escote palabra de honor y terminaba en una falda corta pero que bajo esta salía una mucho mas amplia y muchísimo mas abierta que llegaba hasta el suelo. Sus brazos eran cubiertos por unos guantes largos color rosa claro, sujetados al final cada uno por una pulsera dorada adornada con un corazón, a juego con la diadema que llevaba sobre la cabeza. Ademas de todo, su pelo le había crecido hasta la cintura.

-la idea es que no te reconozcan cuando vayas y... de nada, eh.

-pe.. pero...

-¿tanto te importa?

Luffy lo pensó mas de dos veces, era su oportunidad de divertirse, ademas así era verdad que no le iban a reconocer.

-no, no me importa.- dijo con una sonrisa.- muchas gracias.

-no hay de que- suspiró.- y anda que se te va a hacer tarde.

-¡si!- corrió a la carroza donde Chopper ya se estaba preparando y Zoro montándose.

-¡ah! Y dos cosas mas. La primera: que tengas cuidados con los zapatos, que son de cristal.

-vale ¿y la segunda?

-que con todo mi pesar lo siento pero el hechizo solo durara hasta la media noche, después todo volverá a su sitio.

-esa bien, con las doce ya me las apaño. Muchas gracias, otra vez.

-nada, no te preocuoes, ya me lo pagaras a módicos plazo.

-¿en?

-da igual eso ahora, diviértete. Y tú, perro-reno, encárgate de que ese cochero no se pierda.

El reno asintió y Zoro bufó.

Sin mas la carroza se hizo paso en el camino con Luffy despidiendo al hada con la mano y dándole las gracias hasta que la perdió de vista. Cuando los arboles cubrieron su casa se sentó en el cómodo asiento de la carroza, asimilando toda la alegría que sentía.

-_sé que es solo una noche pero... siento como si esta felicidad me va a durar toda la vida._

Por otra parte, el cochero observaba como el brillante palacio estaba mas cerca y como a medida que a la distancia se acortaba una presión en el pecho crecía. Una de sus manos soltó la riendas y se dispuso sobre el corazón.

_-por suerte es solo hasta las doce._

**Continuará...**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

El castillo se presentaba ya ante ellos con su gran majestuosidad y belleza, y solo pasar por la carretera que atravesaba los jardines ya parecía que estaban en otro mundo.

Chopper paró justo a las puertas del palacio, a las que se accedía por una grandes escaleras. Zoro miró el castillo una vez mas y suspiró con resignación; tras eso bajó del asiento del cochero y abrió la puerta de la carroza para dejarle paso a Luffy.

-madmuasel.- hizo una reverencia ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a bajar.- antes de que se ria de mi la señorita le digo que se la ofrezco para que no se de un tras pies nada mas salir y empiece la noche comiéndose el suelo.

-jaja, la verdad es que estas muy gracioso.

-anda que tu.

Luffy, con una mano agarrándose la falda y otra dejando que el peliverde se la tomara, bajó de la carroza sobrecogido por la imagen que había ante sus ojos.

-vaya..- admiró el moreno.- desde cerca parece aún mas impresionante.

-solo es un edificio.

-tu siempre en tu linea ¿eh?- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.- bueno, da igual ¡vamos a la fiesta!- fue adelantando pasos de manera poco femenina.

-¿"vamos"?

-claro, venga ¿que haces ahí parado?

-Luffy... los cocheros no pueden entrar al baile.

-pero...- puso gesto triste.- ¿no vas a venir?

El peliverde puso un sonrisa para que el otro se tranquilizara.

-no te preocupes, si te soy sincero no me gustan este tipo de reuniones, prefiero quedarme aquí. Ademas alguien tiene que estar pendiente de la hora ¿no crees?

-¿de verdad estarás bien?

-que si, pesao. Anda, vete.

-esta bien... ¡pero me divertiré por los dos!- afirmó empezando a subir escalones.

-muy bien, pero yo que tu andaría con un poco mas de sutileza.

Ante eso el chico se quedó quieto con un poco de vergüenza y empezó a andar más como una dama, aunque le costaba. Cuando se perdió tras las inmensas puertas el cochero suspiró cerrando los ojos y dejó que su espalda se apoyara sobre la carroza. Se miró la mano que hace apenas unos segundos había tomado la de Luffy.

La mano del chico era tan cálida que en ese corto momento solo había pensado en retenerla. Lo peor era que cuando entró en palacio sintió que lo perdía.

-_¿habré hecho bien en dejarle ir?_

* * *

><p>En el gran salón había muy buen ambiente, compuesto por deliciosa comida, buena música y lo mas esencial, muchas mujeres guapas y jóvenes. A resumidas cuentas era una noche en que la que el príncipe Sanji no hubiese podido ser mas feliz.<p>

-¿pero que demonios le pasa a este niño?- se quejaba el rey sentado en su trono al lado de su esposa.- todas las mujeres del reino a sus pies y el con la sonrisa de estreñido.

-no te sulfures querido.- le dijo la reina Ivankov.- no es lo mismo elegir una chica para toda una noche que para toda una vida.

Por su parte el príncipe quería que acabase ya esa situación. Las mujeres eran hermosas, algunas las mas bellas que había visto en la vida, como una con un vestido negro y pecas en la cara, pero todo aquello era un sufrimiento. Si, y nunca pensó que llegaría a decir algo así, tener a todas esas mujeres delante era un sufrimiento.

Claro que las amaba, a todas y cada una de ellas, y si fuera por el mismo se hacía una orgía, pero no era lo mismo que atarse a una sola de ellas exclusivamente para toda la vida; porque el podía amar, pero nunca en su vida había estado enamorado, nunca había tenido esa cadena. En el amor era un pájaro libre, y ahora le ofrecían las migas de pan que mas le gustaba, a condición de que solo tomara un poco y sobreviviera con eso hasta el fin de sus días.

Tampoco quería renunciar al trono, no sabía que sería de él si lo hacía ¿tan egoísta era quererlo todo?

-_bueno, no creo que la cosa cambie de aquí a que termine el baile. No conozco a ninguna ni ellas me conocen a mi, así que escogeré a la mas guapa y punto... pero... las mas guapas están bien si solo las aguantas un día porque después se lo tienen muy creído y son insoportables. Tal vez debería escoger a una feucha... ¡no! Soy incapaz de mirar a a cara a una fea todos los días. Puede que lo mejor sea no fijarse en el físico y buscar a una que me parezca atontada y sumisa, en ese caso la jaula que me pondrán no será tan pequeña y podría tener citas en la intimidad... ¿y como sé yo quien será atontada y sumisa?... ¡ahhh! ¡esto es imposible! ¡imposible, imposible, imposible! No voy a encontrar a la mujer adecuada en mi vida, sería un milagro que ahora ella aparecía y mis ojos vieran una luz desde el cielo señalando que es mi alma gemela y..._

Sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco y sus ojos no concebían lo que estaba viendo a lo lejos tras el corro de mujeres que se había formado a su alrededor. Su boca se abrió de la sorpresa mientras seguía observando esa hermosa figura.

Era una chica normal, con un vestido rojo que andaba por el salón un poco perdida pero sin dejar de admirar la estancia con una bella sonrisa. Puede que no tuviera nada más que las otras mujeres que estaba allí esa noche o que habían estado en su vida, pero sintió algo en el corazón. Puede que simplemente...

_-ella es un milagro._

Haciendo caso a lo que se formaba en su pecho anduvo ignorando a las otra mujeres y fue hacía lo que sabía que era su destino.

* * *

><p>-<em>esto es enorme.<em>- andaba Luffy mirando a todos lados -_y los techos son altísimos, a la hora de limpiar las lamparas seguro que mas de uno se habrá dado un trompazo... ¡oh! ¡comida!-_ fue feliz a donde estaba el banquete. -_¡wuah! Nunca había visto tanta comida en mi vida! ¿mm? ¿que será esto?_- Lo probó.

-¡buah! ¡pica! ¡cof cof!- se empezaron a humedecer los ojos por la tos que persistía.

-disculpe, señorita ¿quiere un baso de agua?- se lo ofrecieron por detrás.

-¡gracias!-recogió sin pensárselo el vaso de las mano de quien quiera que fuera y bebió a bocajarro.- ¡buff! Mucho mejor, muchas gra...- sus palabras quedaron en su garganta al girarse y ver al chico que le había ofrecido aquel vaso.

Era guapísimo, aún con una extraña ceja rizada. Alto, cabello rubio, y una sonrisa que se hubiese quedado toda la vida mirandola.

-no hay de que señorita. Si me disculpa mi atrevimiento, la he visto desde lejos y...-suspiró sin dejar de sonreir.- no he podido evitar acercarme a hablar con usted.

-a-ah..- no podía hablar, era puro nervio.

Sanji no podía dejar de mirarle.

-¿me concede este baile?- le tendió la mano.

-yo... yo no se bailar.

-no se preocupe, solo sígame.

-s-si...- aceptó la mano de aquel chico rubio.

* * *

><p>-¿pero que demonios hace el príncipe?- se quejaba Dadan.- ¿no tiene que seguir recibiendo a jóvenes?<p>

-creo que ya ha escogido ¿nos podemos ir ya? Por favor.- le pidió el pecoso con un tono que irradiaba una gran hartura.

-que te lo has creído. Aún queda mucha noche, así que que ya te estas metiendo en medio de la parejita y desplegando tus encantos ante el príncipe. Yo por mi parte estoy agotada así que me voy a ver si pillo a algún camarero que me de una copa ¡y esfuérzate!

-si...- contestó con pesadez. La mujer asintió satisfecha y se perdió entre el distinguido gentío. Cuando Ace ya estaba seguro de que no le volvería a encontrar se apartó un poco de la gente y salió al balcón que daba una preciosa vista a los jardines de palacio.

Suspirando dejó caer un poco el peso de su cuerpo sobre los codo apoyados en la tribuna.

Agradeció la suave brisa que le acariciaba la cara y que le traía un aire puro directamente a sus fosas nasales. Todo lo contrario que en el salón de baile donde se sentía tan agobiado que hasta le daban nauseas.

Volvió a inspirar ese aire y observó el jardín. Era una vista realmente bonita.

-¿sabes que si el príncipe se entera de que eres un hombre mañana estarás en la guillotina?

Su cuerpo se tensó de repente y ese aire puro fue como si se solidificara. Todo por culpa de aquella voz que hablaba a su lado.

Volteó un poco la cabeza, intentando cubrir su cara con el pelo. A través del sus cabellos negros vio que se trataba de un chico, mas bien un hombre, pero no mucho menos joven que él, de tez morena y cabello rubio. Por la forma en que vestía no había duda de que era un noble.

Aún con el corazón en la garganta, Ace mantuvo la calma y sacó el abanico para ponerselo delante de la boca y a la vez cubrir mas su cara, algo enrojecida.

-no se se que me habla, y es de mala educación llamar a una dama "hombre".

-tu voz es de hombre, aunque intentes fingirlo.

-estoy resfriada.

-llevas cuello alto para cubrirte la nuez.

-¿y usted que sabrá?- intentó cambiar su nerviosismo por indignación, aunque sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba.

-y el fular que llevas es para disimular tus hombros anchos ¿haces algún deporte?

Ya no supo que decir, solo quería que se lo comiera la tierra. De todas las cosas por las que le podían llevar al patíbulo, que ahora veía como el fin de sus sufrimiento, tenía que se porque iba vestido de mujer. Su cara le ardía.

-no... no se lo digas a nadie.- rogó con la voz temblorosa y débil.

-no pensaba hacerlo.- esa respuesta le sorprendió pero no le dejó mas tranquilo.- te he visto con... ¿tu madre? El caso es que me he dado cuenta de que no lo has hecho por tu propia voluntad.- se acercó mas a Ace.- te he estado observando... toda la noche ¿te importaría acompañarme a un lugar mas apartado?- preguntó en un tono mas sensual pasando el brazo por su espalda y colocarla en uno de sus hombros.

* * *

><p>En su trono el rey derramaba lagrimas de felicidad.<p>

-por fin... por fin mi hijo a encontrado el amor... ¡y ya no querrá saber mas de su pobre padre! ¡buah!

-ya está, ya paso.- le consolaba la reina.

A la vez que esto ocurría, Luffy y Sanji seguían bailando en el salón captando la atención de todas las miradas, pero estas quedaban atrás. Ambos estaba como en una nube, rodeados de una rosada niebla que los escondía del mundo y viceversa.

En sus miradas solo se reflejaba el otro, sus sonrisas eran solo para ellos. No había verdad mas allá de aquellos pasos de baile.

La música paró terminando con esa parte del sueño que aún continuaba.

-el jardín esta precioso esta noche.-el príncipe hizo una pausa un poco tímido.- ¿me acompaña a dar un paseo?

-si.- contestó feliz y enrojecido.

El moreno salió del gran salón junto al rubio agarrado de su brazo.

La noche era fresca, pero no hacía frío. El cielo lucía estrellado y la luna sonreía, aunque no tanto como ellos; y las luciérnagas danzaban a su alrededor.

Todo era perfecto y mágico, pareciéndose cada vez mas a un sueño.

Caminaron por el jardín a paso lento y tranquilo, sin apartarse el uno del otro; el aura de paz llegó a su clima cuando Luffy apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

-¿estas cansada?

-¿que? ¡ah! No, lo siento, lo he hecho sin darme cuenta- se disculpó con las mejillas color carmín.

-no, te preocupes, no me molesta.- miró a ambos lados.- mira, al lado de la fuente hay un banco, sentémonos un rato.

-vale.

La fuente, como todo, también se veía muy bella esa noche, y tras esta podía verse la torre del reloj aún así nada importaba en ese momento.

-ha sido una velada maravillosa.-dijo el rubio acariciándole la mejilla.- nunca me había sentido así con nadie.

-yo tampoco.

Sus ojos aún seguían centelleando. Olvidándose de todo, sus labios empezaron a acercarse.

* * *

><p>El cochero seguía esperando impaciente a que regresara Luffy para volver a casa.<p>

-¿sabes, Chopper? No soy mucho de hablar con animales, ademas de que sé que no me van a responder, pero tengo tanta ansiedad que eso ya me da igual.- tomó aire y expiró.- siendo sincero no quería que Luffy fuera a este baile. El me gusta tal y como es, y en un baile como este solo se reúnen gente superficial movidas por cosas vanales como el dinero o el sexo. Tengo miedo de que les guste demasiado este mundo, y de que eso lo aparte de mi.

-Luffy no es un persona que se deje llevar por ese tipo de cosas, ya deberías saberlo.- le dijo Chopper.

-ya lo sé pero aun así... ¿¡como demonios puedes hablar!-preguntó alzando la voz asustado.

-en los cuentos infantiles los animales siempre hablan.

-¿y por qué no lo hacías antes?

-no me apetecía.

-ah.

-pero yendo a asuntos mas importantes creo que deberías avisar a Luffy. Son las doce menos cinco.

-¿y como lo hago? No me dejarán entrar.

-ve por el jardín.

-buen consejo, deberías hablar mas.

-no creas que me has alagado imbécil.- dijo con cara de felicidad y rojo.

_-pues parece feliz_.-pensó el peliverde- entonces me voy a buscar a Luffy.

Bajó de la carroza y salió de la carretera para meterse entre los arbustos del jardín. No tenía tiempo para refinamientos, quedaba muy poco para que el hechizo se rompiera.

_-este Luffy, siempre tan despistado._

Anduvo entre la maleza y justo cuando estuvo a punto de salir de esta se detuvo al escuchar una voces.

-_mierda, si salgo me descubren.-_ escondido tras los arboles echó una mirada para ver quien era y si pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo allí. Vio que era una pareja sentada en un banco de mármol pero no fue lo único captaron sus pupilas. -_Lu... Luffy._

El moreno estaba sentado con otro chico rubio dedicándole una sonrisa que el peliverde nunca le había visto. Los ojos del cochero se abrieron cuando el otro le acarició la mejilla a Luffy.

-_no, Luffy, apartalo_.

Pero muy lejos de hacer eso e chico acercó los labios al mismo tiempo que lo hizo el otro.

Y se fundieron en un beso a la vez que el alma del peliverde de rompía como el cristal quedando en su interior un profundo vacío.

**Continuara...**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Zoro apartó sus ojos rápidamente de esa escena como si le quemara los ojos. Se puso la mano en el pecho, la ansiedad no le dejaba respirar.

-_ni siquiera le conoces._- apoyó su espalda en el tronco del árbol y se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo donde, apretando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios, intentó calmarse.

* * *

><p>Los dos amantes seguían unidos por ese cálido beso que les colmó de felicidad, como si le entregaran una parte suya al otro y como si recibieran algo a cambio.<p>

Se separaron con lentitud y abrieron los parpados. Se miraron, si evitar sonreírse nuevamente. Pero el sueño no iba a durar mucho mas.

CLON

Las campanas de reloj llamaron la atención de Luffy que aún estaba soñando despierto. Súbitamente su cara mostró un claro pánico.

-tengo que irme.- dijo levantándose presuroso.

-espera.- le agarró del brazo el príncipe.-¿a donde vas?

-es muy tarde.

-solo son las doce ¿no te puedes quedar un rato mas?

-no... yo... ¡el príncipe! ¡eso es! ¡tengo que ver al príncipe!

-¿al príncipe? ¿pero no sabes que yo..?

-lo siento, adiós.- se deshizo del agarre y huyó hacia la vegetación del jardín.

-¡espera por favor! ¡no se ni tu nombre ni como encontrarte!

El moreno resistiéndose a responder los ruegos del rubio le dio esquinazo entre los arboles pero no se detuvo pues sabía que aquel chico aún le seguía.

-¡ah!- gritó al tropezarse y caer de bruces contra el suelo.- ¡mierda!- se intentó levantar pero sin previo aviso alguien el agarro del brazo.- ¡no! ¡suéltame!

-¡Luffy, que soy yo!

-Zoro¿ que haces..?

-las explicaciones para luego que hay prisa.- le levantó y corrió tirandole del brazo.

-¡el zapato! ¡se me a caído!

-¡olvidalo! ¡no importa!

Salieron de aquel bosque volviendo a la carretera y a las puertas de palacio donde Chopper les esperaba impaciente casi al trote.

Luffy se lanzó al interior de la carroza y Zoro tomó asiento en la parte delantera del carro.

-¡arre, arre, arre!- hizo sonar las riendas con la máxima angustia por salir de ahí.

El ahora reno salió despegado incluso antes de que el cochero diera la orden. Su galope no aminoró ni se detuvo por un segundo dejando atrás el lujoso castillo que cada vez se hacía mas pequeño.

La ultima campanada de las doce sonó deshaciendo el hechizo y volviendo todo a su estado original; por suerte ya no había peligro.

Chopper, siendo un perro de nuevo, cayó al suelo agotado ladrando sin fuerza y con alivio. Zoro se tanteó con las manos, llevaba otra vez su camiseta blanca vieja con magas por debajo de los codos, sus pantalones negros y botas.

-_todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, incluso tengo la ceniza de la chimenea.-_miró a Luffy, que estaba tumbado bocarriba en el suelo; este también llevaba de nuevo sus ropas: blusa roja, chaleco negro y pantalones piratas de este mismo color.

-bueno...- dijo el moreno como "ya la cosa no tiene remedio".- pues se acabó.

-ahora dirás que no estas satisfecho, has aprovechado hasta el ultimo segundo.

-lo sé- se incorporó sonriendole.- era más de lo que podía pedir.

-ya me imagino.- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

-¿que?

-fui a recogerte, y te encontré con aquel chico rubio.

-ah..- apartó la mirada avergonzado sin darse cuenta de que Zoro lo hacía dolido.-muchas gracias, de verdad, no sé que hubiese pasado si el me hubiese encontrado tras el hechizo.-suspiró.- no sé como es un príncipe pero no creo ni que el mismo príncipe sea como él. Estaba tan feliz que... hasta me olvide de la hora.

-dejate de tonterías.- se levantó hablando en un tono molesto.- todavía nos queda un largo camino a pata por si lo has olvidado. Así que andando que es gerundio.

-vaale- contestó con paciencia. Le extrañó un poco ese raro cabreo en su amigo, pero ya dijo antes que eso no lo hacía de rositas, y encima él le había hecho esperar y salir corriendo como delincuentes. - Zoro yo... lo sien... ¿mm?- se miró los pies.- Zoro.

-¿que quieres?

-aún... tengo el zapato.

-¿pero no se suponía que todo volvía a a lo que era? Ahora tendrás que ir descalzo.

-pues no sé.- dijo descalzándose y mirado aquella zapatilla de cristal. Sonrió nostálgico.- pero me alegro de que siga aquí. Así me podré quedar con algo más que con el recuerdo de esta noche.

Aunque Luffy no se daba cuenta su amigo lo miraba con un poco de pena fijándose en ese zapato que para él resultaba tan odioso.

Después de un resoplido, Zoro, anduvo hasta él y dándole la espalda hincó una rodilla en el suelo.

-sube, descalza no puedes andar.

-¿de verdad? ¿No estas cansado?

-solo de estar aquí parado en medio de la carretera, así que date prisa.

Sin decir nada mas el mas joven le hizo caso montándose a caballito y el mas mayor lo aupó emprendiendo su camino seguidos por Chopper que no entendía nada pero notaba que algo no andaba bien del todo.

-se que no soy tan lujoso como una carroza, pero es lo que hay.

-no me importa. Pero si estas cansado dejame en el suelo.- bostezó.

-idiota, eres tu el que esta cansado.

-solo un poco...- dijo dejando caer su cabeza y empezando a cerrar los ojos.- muchas gracias... si no tuviera un amigo como tu...- se quedó dormido dejando al peliverde con sus pensamientos.

_-ojalá hubiese sido un amigo peor del que te esperabas. Pero ahora ya se acabó, tu sueño de una noche terminó para siempre, y aunque sé que no debería hacerlo solo puedo alegrarme._

* * *

><p>La noche acabó escondiéndose del día que empezó como otro cualquiera, solo que en la casa había mucho mas silencio.<p>

Lo primero que pensó el peliverde fue que era porque Luffy aún estaba durmiendo, ya que le había dejado él, y no solo porque sabía que estaba cansado sino también por miedo a que le contara el baile con todo lujo de detalles. Después pensó que a pesar de que Luffy estuviera dormido había demasiado silencio. Entonces llegó a una conclusión: ni Ace ni Dadan se estaban dando voces recíprocamente como fieras.

_-que raro...¿será que también estaban cansados? Porque no creo que el plan de cazar al príncipe haya funciona..._-una idea aterradora pasó por su cabeza. Si Ace había conseguido al príncipe eso sumaba las posibilidades de que Luffy y aquel chico se volvieran a juntar. -_no, es un tontería._

Terminó de hacer el desayuno y recordando que era día laboral lo llevó al salón donde la mujer y el hermano mayor estaría esperando.

Cuando llegó entendió por la cara enfurruñada de Dadan que no lo habían conseguido; pero lo que no entendió fue que el chico de las pecas estuviera con la mejilla apoyada en la mano y el codo apoyado en la mesa mientras con una cara de felicidad plena y embobamiento absoluto mirara hacia el infinito con sus ojos dirigidos al final de pasillo o lo que era lo mismo la pared del frente.

Con cautela y sin decir nada Zoro entró en el salón y sirvió los desayunos en la mesa.

-¿no vas a preguntar como nos fue ayer?- le preguntó la mujer dando un aire de un lobo que espera en las sombras para atacar.

-¿como...-empezó Zoro salvaguardando las distancias.- les fue ayer?

-¿¡Y A TI QUE TE PARECE CACHO DE LECHUGA¡?- clamó levantándose y tirando parte del desayuno, gesto con el que Ace ni se inmutó.- ¡tantos esfuerzo para que venga una niña del montón a la que nadie conoce y se lleve al príncipe! ¡para colmo este -señaló a Ace.- en vez de hacer algo por su pobre madrastra se va a tirarse a un noble! ¿¡que me dices Ace! -le gritó con sorna e ira al oído.- ¿¡contento de haber perdido tu virginidad! ¿¡ y ves como se ha quedado!- le preguntó al peliverde pegándole a Ace un cogotazo, que con eso lo único que hizo fue inclinar la cabeza un poco hacia delante por el golpe y volverla a su anterior posición.- ¡se ha quedado tonto! ¡tonto de culo! ¡te aseguro que como coja a ese maldito noble sus recuerdos de mi no serán nada agradables! ¡y tu deja de ponerte así que me exasperas!- le ordenó con otro cogotazo a su hijastro que sorprendentemente esta vez si que reaccionó: sin quitar la expresión la miro, cambió de mano con la que apoyar la cara, lanzó un suspiro de enamorado y volvió a mirar al infinito.- ¡ah! ¡lechugino! ¡traeme el desayuno a mi cuarto! ¡ no soporto mas a este crío!- y salió de la habitación dando un portazo y quedando otra vez la casa en silencio.

Zoro apartó su vista de la puerta y la puso en Ace.

-¿hola?- le saludó con la mano delate de su cara, pero ningún cambio.- pues va a ser verdad que se ha quedado tonto.

* * *

><p>-su alteza el príncipe Sanji.- avisó el pregonero su entrada a la sala del trono donde lo esperaban los reyes.<p>

-¡por fin has vuelto, hijo mio!- se levantó el rey con alegría.- toda la noche sin saber de ti, ni de tu caballo y por supuesto de aquella chica.- hizo una pausa.- Bueno ¿donde está?

El príncipe le miró con la cara desesperanzada y unos ojos marcados por las ojeras.

-se esfumó, padre.- dijo pasando de largo y sentándose abatido en las escaleras que había bajo los dos tronos.- se esfumó.- repitió suspirando con melancolía.

-¿¡como que se esfumó!- estalló su padre cual volcán en erupción.

-no te sulfures cariño.- le aconsejó la reina.

-¿¡y se puede saber que has estado haciendo toda la noche montado a caballo!

-¡buscarla!-se levantó alzando la voz.- ¡buscarla por todas partes! ¡seguí las huellas de su carroza pero llegó un momento en que desaparecían en el camino! ¡como si el destino me quisiese gastar una broma macabra!

-que bien habla nuestro hijo.-comentó la reina.

-¡no me vengas con falacias!

-¡no son falacias padre! ¡estábamos estupendamente hasta que dieron las doce, le entró una especie de ataque y se dio a la fuga!- volvió a suspirar pasándose la mano por el rostro..- todo era como un sueño, ni tan siquiera sabía que yo era el príncipe, y me aceptó como a cualquier otra persona, no por lo que soy si no por quien soy. Pero el sueño se esfumó, yo desperté y lo único que me queda es su zapatilla de cristal.

-¿zapatilla de cristal?

-si.-sacó de su bolsillo aquel peculiar tacón y lo observó entre sus manos.

-que bonita.- observó la reina.- y muy original.

-¿verdad que si, madre?-sonrió el príncipe nostálgico.-Incluso su calzado parece sacado de alguna ilusión.

-entonces...¿es su zapato?

-¿no te lo acabo de decir, padre?

El rey miró pensativo el zapato que sostenía su hijo.

-hijo mio... ¿amas a esa chica?

-eso... creo... lo cierto es que no estoy seguro, nunca me he sentido así. Pero sé que solo quiero saber donde esta, derrochar nuestro tiempo juntos...

-¡con eso me basta! ¡que venga el escriba!- ordenó.- tengo que hacer un proclama.

-¿una proclama, querido?

-si esposa mía.

-¿y que dirá?

-que a la doncella que le venga la zapatilla de cristal se casara con el príncipe.

-¿que?- gritó el príncipe.- ¡te has vuelto loco! Esta zapatilla le puede venir bien a un sin numero de doncellas.

-lo sé perfectamente pero es la única manera de encontrarla ¿no es lo que quieres?

-claro que quiero, a toda costa pero...

-piénsalo dos veces hijo, esa chica puede tener la otra zapatilla, si encuentras a aquella que le venga y que ademas tenga el otro par pues... ¡mas claro agua, diantres! ¡que hay que desmenuzar todo para que lo entiendas!

Sanji pensando en las palabras del rey volvió a mirar la zapatilla; los recuerdos de esa noche se pasearon por su cabeza provocándole otra sonrisa. Su padre tenia razón, aquel par de zapatillas les uniría.

-padre, te lo voy a decir con sinceridad: es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento orgulloso de ser tu hijo.

-¡pues no seas tan sincero!

-aun tengo que ser mas sincero.

-¿que quieres decir?

-que tienes que cambiar la proclama.-le miró a los ojos con decisión.- La zapatilla no sera probada en las doncellas,- volvió a mirar la zapatilla soltando un suspiro nostálgico.- si no el los donceles.

El mundo quedó parado en la habitación unos segundos.

-¿como?- le gritó el rey en la cara creando un vendaval.-¿estas diciendo que aquella con la que bailaste es un hombre?

-así es.-respondió tranquilo.- Pero no me tomes por un tonto, supe que era un hombre en cuanto intercambie las primeras palabras con él, no disimulo mucho su voz, sin embargo... lo que sentía en el pecho era tan fuerte que.. que me dio igual. Irónico verdad, toda mi vida buscando a la mujer perfecta para acabar prendado de un hombre.-sonrió.

-¡de irónico nada! ¡eso es imposible! ¿como te vas a casar con un hombre? ¡eres el príncipe!

-¿y que tiene que ver eso? las leyes del reino solo dicen que debo casarme, no especifican con quien.

-¿y tu que sabes de las leyes del reino?

-me las estudie para ver si era cierto que para ascender al trono tenia que estar casado.

-maldita sean las leyes de este reino ¿de verdad quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con un hombre de gustos extraños?

-no, pero si la quiero pasar con él.

-¡oh dios santo!

-permitidme hablar en este caso. -dijo la reina levantándose de su sitio.- querido, si las leyes no imponen este enlace tan moderno nosotros no tenemos que poner pegas, después de todo es por la felicidad de nuestro hijo.

A Sanji se le ensanchó la cara de alegría mientras que a Bon Clay la cara de disgusto.

-¿¡tu también!

-¿y tu? No recuerdas cuando eras joven y vestido de mujer me hacías reír, a parte de que te encantaba.

Ahora la cara de Sanji era un cuadro mirando a su padre.

-ejem, ejem. Eran otro tiempos...

-¿y que diferencia hay?-reprochó el rubio.

-pues claramente que nuestro enlace si daba descendencia, hijo inútil.

-podemos adoptar.

-muy bien y muy bonito, hijo. Pero el problema está en las posibles guerras de sucesión.

-¡ah! Así que era eso. A mi me da igual, yo ya estaré muerto.

-¡al cuerno! ¡casate con quien te salga de la punta del ci...!

-querido, que eres el rey.

-¡iré a hablar con el escriba! ¡no hay tiempo que perder!- corrió Sanji fuera de la habitación.

-¡espera que todavía no hemos termina...! do...- acabo la frase sin fuerza.- maldito hijo este.

-pero se le ve muy feliz, creo que no había visto esas sonrisas en su rostro desde que le regalamos aquel potro blanco cuando era pequeño.

-el amor, querida, mueve el mundo, siendo así prosperara nuestro reino.

-¿no estabas en contra?

-no, pero si no se le grita no tiene presente las consecuencias, aunque como hemos visto, le quiere tanto que le da igual todo.

* * *

><p>-Me llevó a una de las habitaciones de palacio para huésped, allí me dejó su ropa para que pudiera quitarme el vestido, si, me desnude delante de él porque no había mas sitio y aunque él me dio la espalda por cortesía creo que miraba de reojo.<p>

estuvimos charlando y bebiendo un poco. Era todo tan perfecto, incluso podría decir bonito. Nunca me había sentido así con nadie, y eso que sabía que era un hombre. Entonces no se que pasó, el me besó, yo le dejé y después al revés; me acarició la mejilla apartándome un poco el pelo y me dijo- hizo un pausa suspirando.- "haces que me lata tan fuerte el corazón que hasta me duele."-se rió.- le respondí que era lo mas cursi que me habían dicho en la vida y el en seguida se puso como un tomate.

-¿pero te lo tiraste o no te lo tiraste?- le preguntó Zoro para ir al grano.

-gracias por estropearme el recuerdo.

-es que Ace, macho. Que Luffy te preguntó "¿de verdad te acostaste con el noble?" y llevas mas de tres cuartos de hora contándonos tu gran noche.

-vale, vale. Si me acosté con el ¿contentos?

-tu más que nosotros.-contestaron los dos haciéndole enrojecer.

-bueno pues se acabó el cuento antes de dormir.- dijo levantándose de la orilla de la cama de Luffy.- nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches.

-Ace.- le llamó su hermano.-¿y como se llamaba? El noble me refiero.

-se llama Marco.- respondió vergonzoso.

-ah, entonces tu eres el mono Amelio.-le dijo Zoro.

-¡deja de joderme el momento!

-pero Ace, era un noble con el que tuviste un royo de una noche. Me parece estupendo que te lo hayas pasado tan bien pero creo que lo tienes demasiado idealizado.

-ya lo sé Zoro.- puso la mirada triste.- se perfectamente que pude haber sido el acompañamiento de una noche pero... es que lo que sentí fue tan fuerte... me gustaría volver a verle y hablar las cosas, aunque se me explote la burbuja... ¡pero bueno! Ya no os molesto mas con mis fantasías. Buenas noches.- se despidió cerrando la puerta.

-buenas noches.- contestaron los dos antes de que la habitación se sumiera en un corto silencio.

-bueno.- se recostó Zoro en la cama tapándose con la manta y dándole la espalda a Luffy.- como ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer: hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana Zoro.- le dio un soplido a la vela dejando la habitación a oscuras y siguiendo el ejemplo de su amigo se recostó en el colchón.- Zoro...

-¿si?

-¿sabes? Yo entiendo perfectamente a Ace. Puede que si lo cuentas solo parece que ese tal Marco o el chico con el que estuve solo quieran darse el lote una noche, pero lo sentimientos lo cambia todo, hay que vivirlo para comprenderlo.

-aun así tu no estas seguro de que lo que tu sentiste lo hubiese sentido el otro.

-no me has comprendido en absoluto. Quería decir que por una parte lo que tu sientes es con mucha fuerza pero a la vez sientes los fuertes sentimientos del otro.

-¡bah! Yo lo siento por Ace y por ti, pero la realidad es clara, son nobles.

-¿y que?

-Luffy, los nobles son gente rica, dedicados a hacerle la pelota al rey, engarzada de joyas y rodeada de lujos y que no tienen en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, solo sus caprichos, y si no me crees mira a tu hermano, el estará muy ilusionado pero nada mas hay que analizar su historia. El noble le hizo una chantaje adornado con palabras bonitas para que Ace lo mirara de otro modo, pero si se le quita todo se queda en "o vienes a mi habitación a que te eche un polvo o te descubro aquí delante de toda la corte".

-otra vez te estas dejando llevar por prejuicios.

-no son prejuicios.- masculló.

-pero no los conoces, ni tan siquiera estuviste en nuestra piel, no lo puedes entender a menos que lo hayas vivido ¿nunca has estado tan enamorado que sientes lo que siente esa persona?

-no, pero me da igual, sigue en tu mundo de fantasía que yo me voy al mio si me dejas dormir de un jodida vez.

-tienes menos sentimientos que un ladrillo.-le dijo en tono seria tirando a enfadado.- Buenas noches.

-buenas noches.

Zoro estuvo varias horas dando vueltas en la cama sin pegar ojo por culpa del cabreo que tenía. Lo que mas le fastidiaba era que Luffy se hubiese enamorado de ese chico sin tan siquiera conocerle. Para colmo la situación de su hermano no arreglaba las cosas para hacerle entra en razón.

El primer ronquido de la noche producido por su compañero de habitación le hizo saber que ya estaba pasando por la fase REM; con ello encendió un vela y se sentó a la orilla de la cama para observarle. Luffy tenía el gesto mas aniñado que de costumbre y una sonrisa inocente.

Alzó con cuidado su mano para acariciar suavemente su rostro.

_-¿se te pasará esto algún día?_

Suspiró resignado, no queriendo pensar mas en lo que estaba soñando Luffy, e intentó concebir el sueño, sin saber que a la mañana siguiente cambiarían sus vidas tal y como la conocían.

**Continuara...**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Luffy estaba con el desayuno a medio preparar cuando Zoro entró en la cocina. Los dos se miraron, serios y finalmente el mas joven fue quien apartó la mirada a los platos. Se notaba en el ambiente la molestia de la pequeña riña que tuvieron la pasada noche.

-no me has despertado.

-como ayer fui yo el que dormí de mas pensé en que hoy te tocaba a ti.-dijo sin mirarle.

-ah...gracias.

Viendo que no había más que decir le ayudó a hacer el desayuno empezando a cortar el pan. Pasaron unos segundos en los que solo se escuchaba como manejaban la comida, café y cubiertos hasta que por fin uno de ellos se dignó a hablar.

-Luffy yo...-se giró hacia el encontrándose con su el espalda.-siento lo que te dije ayer, estaba cabreado y lo pagué contigo.

-pero es que yo no entiendo porque estas cabreado.- le encaró.- Si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes contármelo. Somos amigos.

-no... no es que tenga ningún problema es que yo...-puso la mirada en el suelo.-¿te acuerdas de que ayer me preguntaste que si yo no me había enamorado de la misma forma que tu?

-si, me dijiste que "no".

-te mentí, si me he enamorado así de una persona pero... al contrario que a ti... no me corresponde.- levantó la mirada encontrándose con un gesto de sorpresa en la cara de Luffy.- ¿tanto te extraña que no siempre correspondan aun con esos sentimientos?

-no, no es eso.- la verdad era que no se esperaba que el peliverde se hubiese enamorado de alguien y menos de esa manera. No sabía que era pero algo le pinchaba levemente en el pecho.

-pues la cosa es así, no siempre, por mucho que tu quieras a esa persona ella te va a querer del mismo modo, y no siempre, por mucho que quieras tenerla entre tus brazos, ella va a elegir los tuyos para cobijarse.

-pero ¿que tiene que ver conmigo?

-que sé lo que es ilusionarse con alguien, pensar que siempre va a ser como te imaginas y un buen día perderlo todo... Luffy, solo te digo que mantengas la cabeza un poco mas fría, que lo pienses un poco y te ahorres lo que puedas de sufrimiento.

-pero que te haya pasado a ti no significa que a mi me tenga que pasar lo mismo.

-lo sé, pero es necesario que tengas en cuenta que estas cosas suceden y lo pasas peor de lo que te imaginas.

-esa persona... ¿era muy importante para ti?

-y lo sigue siendo.- puso una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿y que pasó? Es decir ¿había alguna razón para que no...?

-se enamoró de otro, solo eso. Aunque... yo nunca tuve el valor para decirle lo que sentía, porque me bastaba con tenerle a mi lado pero... bueno, ¿ya que mas da?- apartó a un lado la mirada.- solo son tonterías y...- abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir el abrazo lleno de cariño que le dio Luffy.

-no son tonterías, a ti aún te duele ¿verdad?- dijo con la cara escondida en su pecho.

-no es... algo de lo que te tengas que preocupar.

-claro que me preocupo, soy tu amigo.-le dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

-Luffy.- dijo tomándolo de los hombros, ese abrazo le estaba haciendo mas daño que curarlo.- de verdad, no tienes que...- se quedó de piedra al verle la cara.- ¿porque estas llorando?

-yo... no quiero que sufras, no quiero que estés triste. Quiero que puedas sonreír sin ningún peso que cargar.

Algo estaba pasando entre los dos, pero no se daban cuenta.

-¿por qué?- dijo limpiándole una de sus lagrimas con la yema del pulgar.

-porque... eres mi amigo.

-no repitas más esa palabra, por favor.

-¿cual?

-amigo.

Todo fue envuelto por un extraña aura, y ambos veían borroso, excepto al otro. Sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo.

Zoro comenzó a acercar su rostro y Luffy a cerrar los ojos. Sus labios ya estaban muy cerca.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el grito de Dadan, escuchado hasta el último confín del universo, les sobresaltó a los dos haciéndoles pegar una bote y separarse.

-¿que demonios le pasará ahora a esta mujer?- se quejó el peliverde con la voz alzada saliendo de la cocina y escondiendo su cara roja del otro que lo seguía con el mismo color en el rostro pero sin saber nada de lo que había pasado e incluso con el recuerdo en lagunas.

-¡Ace! ¡Levantate ahora mismo!- se toparon los dos con la mujer que entró en el cuarto del hermano mayor como un toro en celo.

-mm..un poquito mas...-contestó sin terminar de despertarse y con la voz dormida.

-¡ni poquito mas, ni leches!- abrió las cortinas, cosa que le hizo al chico soltar el típico gruñido de vampiro que se deshace con la luz.- ¡y vosotros dos no os quedéis como dos pasmarotes! ¡traedle el desayuno! ¡y rapidito!

-si señora.- obedecieron los dos desapareciendo en el marco de la puerta.

-¡y tu! ¡venga! ¡con alegría!

Ace alzó un poco la cabeza para mirar el reloj.

-por dios Dadan- dijo aferrándose mas a la almohada y escondiendo la cara en ella.- si faltan más de cuatro horas para que llegue el profesor de hípica.

-¡me importa un pito el profesor de hípica!

-genial... entonces despídelo, que estoy harto de caballos, y al de protocolo también.

-¡deja de tocarme los ovarios!- dijo levantando con su furia la cama y estampandola contra el techo dejando a Ace cual queso en un sándwich.

-¿pero que demonios te pasa?-le preguntó rugiendo incorporándose en la cama.- ¿te has vuelto majarona del todo?

-escuchame niño pijo y remilgado. El reino esta en un gran revuelo.- mientras explicaba Luffy y Zoro llegaban con dos bandejas.- el rey ha enviado a dos, dos ni mas ni menos, de los sichibukais* en una búsqueda desesperada por esa chica.

-¿que chica?- se sentó el pecoso en la cama.

-la que bailo con el príncipe la otra noche, parece ser que sin venir a cuento esta se fugó en mitad de la velada.

Zoro se puso en tensión al oír eso, miró a Luffy, pero parecía ser que no se dio por aludido.

-bueno ¿y a mi que?

-lo cosa no termina aquí. Nadie sabe quien es esa chica, ni tan siquiera el mismo príncipe, y los sichibukais esta recorriendo todo el reino entero, casa por casa, haciendo probar lo único que dejó la chica tras su huida: una zapatilla de cristal.

CRASH

-¡serás imbécil!- le reprendió Dadan a Luffy que se le había caído toda la bandeja de desayuno al suelo.- ¡recoge todo eso ahora mismo!

-s-si, señora.- contesto nervioso.

-y tu, pelo verde, dale la bandeja que queda a este.

-pero Dadan. Si busca a esa chica, yo que tengo que ver.

-no me entiendes Ace, el zapato no se esta probando en la mujeres, si no en los hombres.

-¿en los hombre? Pero es que se han vuelto lo... no puede ser.

-si, Ace, parece que no fuimos los mas originales con eso de vestirte de mujer, aquel que bailó con el príncipe era un chico y dios sabe como este se dio cuenta, pero esta tan perdidamente enamorado que le de igual que no sea un mujer y quiere encontrarlo y casarse con él. Y no siendo esto suficiente el rey a declarado que aquel a que le venga el zapato se casará con el príncipe por derecho real. En otras palabras: ¡esta es tu ultima oportunidad! ¡así que aprovechala y preparate ahora mismo!

-increíble...¿y de que me visto? ¿de mujer o de hombre?

-¡de hombre! y vosotros -se dirigió a los otros chicos.- ¡rápido! Arreglarle la ropa y limpiad la casa ¡y sin romper nada que nos conocemos!

-si señora.- respondió Zoro.- Luffy vamos a...- la cara del pequeño era totalmente ida pero sonriente.-¿Luffy?

No le escuchaba, solo pensaba en que aquel chico, no, en que el príncipe le había estado buscando con ansiedad desde que se separaron y que no le importaba que él fuera un hombre.

-¿y a este que le pasa? -gruñó la mujer.- ¡despierta!- dio un golpe en la mesilla de noche dándole un repullo a Luffy.

-¿que pasa?

-¡que te des prisa! ¡que los sichibukais están a punto de llegar!

-ah...- Luffy se miró así mismo.- es verdad, no podemos presentarnos así ante los sihibukais, tendremos que arreglarnos.- y salió tan campante de la habitación.

-¿pero que le pasa? Zoro ¿tu sabes algo?- le preguntó Ace.

-yo... yo no se nada.- respondió nervioso.

Aún así la madrastra no se quedó contenta, salió de la habitación viendo como Luffy entraba en su cuarto medio danzando y feliz, tarareando lo que confirmo sus sospechas: el vals que tocaron en el baile.

* * *

><p>Luffy seguía tarareando en su habitación buscando la zapatilla que la había guardado con mucho ahínco en su baúl para que no le pasara nada.<p>

-ah, aquí estas.- dijo con un sonrisa satisfecha al encontrar la zapatilla tras levantar un trozo de ropa. La sonrisa se le borró justo cuando al girarse por oír un ruido, vio como Dadan quitaba la llave del cerrojo de la puerta para encerrarle.- ¡no!- corrió hacia ella pero fue demasiado tarde, se estrelló contra la puerta.- ¡no, no! ¡dejame salir, Dadan! ¡por favor! ¡dejame salir!

Fuera de la habitación los otros dos jóvenes se aproximaron a la mujer.

-¿pero por que has echo eso?- le pregunto Ace con reproche.

-para sumar tus posibilidades.- cerró la puerta que daba a las escaleras hacia el desván.

-sumar mis... ¡estas loca! ¡Luffy tiene todo el derecho a probarse ese zapato! ¡y si no le abres pues seré yo el que la abra!

-muy bien.- se alzó la mujer de hombros y colocó la llave en la cómoda.- hazlo.

-claro que lo haré.-adelantó sus pasos para tomar la llave.

-si piensas que así podrás encontrarte con ese noble de igual manera pues allá tu.- la mano de Ace paró en seco antes de tocar la llave.

-¿que... que tiene que ver eso?

-Ace, te acostaste con un noble, una persona que no se fijaría en ti de otra manera si no tienes algunos títulos, y aunque no fuera así, jamas lo encontraras si no te metes en su mundo. Tu no eres un príncipe con una zapatilla de cristal. Tu única salida es esta, yo que tu la aprovecharía.

-pero si a Luffy le fuera el zapato entonces...

-¿entonces que? ¿Gorronearías de tu hermano? En el caso de que te dejase gorronear, claro esta. Porque si lo has olvidado, durante mas de diez años, tu te has quedado con la mejor habitación mientras el duerme en el desván compartido con el servicio, las mejores ropas mientras el viste con harapos, la mejor comida mientras el se apaña con lo que sobra...el chico es como un esclavo a tu cargo, de verdad, yo te tomaría a mandar viento en cuanto me pusiera el zapato.

-Luffy no es así.

-el resentimiento cambia a las personas ¿quieres arriesgarte? te puedes encontrar con una sorpresa, mejor piensatelo.-terminado su discurso abandono el pasillo, no si antes decirle algo a Zoro.- y por ti no creo que haya que preocuparse, dudo que quieras que Luffy se pruebe ese zapato. De todas formas haré de tu vida un infierno si se te ocurre abrirle la puerta.-y se fue.

-yo...-empezó a decir Ace si saber que hacer.- yo voy a vestirme.- anduvo hasta a su habitación y se encerró en ella.

Zoro se quedó mirando esa llave un rato, dudando absolutamente de todo. Finalmente fue a limpiar la casa, tal y como su señora había ordenado.

* * *

><p>Un carruaje de la casa real se aventuraba por el camino; dentro de él había dos hombres, uno, con el pelo rojo que miraba por la ventana y otro con el pelo negro y ojos amarillos, aunque dichos ojos eran tapados por su parpados ya que estaba durmiendo.<p>

-soo..- dijo el cochero parando a los caballos.

-Mihawk.- intentó despertar el pelirrojo al moreno moviéndole el hombro.- Mihawk, que ya hemos llegado.

El aludido sin abrir los ojos frunció el ceño.

-no tenemos que ir los dos a probar ese maldito zapato, basta con uno, así que ve tu solo. Estoy cansado y en esto no consiste mi trabajo.

-oh, dios, ya sabía yo que al final te iba a dar un ataque de morriña. Si ya se lo decía yo al rey "a Mihawk no, a Mihawk no, que los halcones son pájaros diurnos", pero ni caso.

-ya callate y vete a probar el dichoso zapato.

-bueeeno, pues tendré que despertarte de otro modo.

-¿eh?

* * *

><p>-vaya, ya esta aquí el cochero.- dijo a mujer mirando por la ventana.- Ace ¿estas listo?<p>

-si, si lo estoy.-respondió desanimado.

-estupendo. Pelo verde.- llamó a Zoro.- tu vete arriba, lo que me faltaba es que te la hicieran probar a ti y por desgracia te viniera bien.

-no me interesa el príncipe.

-ya, ya. Pues si no te interesa vete al piso de arriba y estate calladito.

-si, señora.

-¿el perro está amarrado? No quiero que moleste.

-si, señora.-se dirigió hacia las escaleras para desaparecer, no sin antes echarle una mirada a Ace, se le notaba totalmente decaído y con la conciencia intranquila, puede incluso que lo estuviera pasando peor que Luffy.-_Luffy... _

Subió los escalones encontrándose con la puerta del desván y con la llave que aún estaba tirada en la cómoda. La recogió y la observó, era tan poca cosa pero tanto en ese momento. Seguidamente miró la puerta del desván, dio unos pasos hasta ella y lentamente, pensando en cada movimiento, la abrió y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación donde estaba Luffy.

El chico ya se había cansado de gritar, y no se oía nada. Zoro apoyó la oreja en la madera, con cuidado para que el joven no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-snif... ya no puedo más...- le oía decir con la voz quebrada.- estoy harto... snif... quiero salir de aquí... snif... abuelo...

Apartó la oreja de la puerta asustado y sorprendido; nunca había oído a Luffy quejarse de su situación, llorar por lo que estaba pasando, cansado de todo, incluso llamara a su abuelo inconscientemente para que lo ayudara; no lo soportaba. Nervioso, se sentó en los escalones dando la espalda a la puerta, llevándose una mano a la frente. Miró una vez mas la llave ¿que debía hacer? No quería abrirle la puerta a Luffy pero... ¿y si eso le provocaba mas infelicidad de la que creía el peliverde? ¿y si eso lo convertía en un amargado de por vida? ¿o si lo llevaba a algo peor como la muerte?

Estaba hecho un completo lió y el temblor de sus manos lo demostraban.

-_lo siento Luffy... no puedo hacerlo, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que te separes de mi._

aún recordaba esa mañana, como casi estuvieron a punto de juntar los labios ¿que significaba eso ahora? Nada, solo era una ilusión.

-_Quiero que seas feliz, pero quiero que lo seas conmigo._

* * *

><p>La madrastra abrió la puerta dejado paso a los dos hombres.<p>

-buenos días señores.- se reverenció.

-buenos días madame.- se reverenció el pelirrojo.- somos los sichibukais* Shanks Akagami y Mihawk Yurakiur, para servirles.

-es un placer tenerles aquí, les estábamos esperando, pasen por favor.- les ofreció ella siendo Shanks el primero en entrar seguido por el moreno, que en ese momento iba con un bastón y cojeando.- ¿le ha pasado algo Sichibukai Yurakiur?

El hombre le miró duramente con sus ojos amarillos y el pelirrojo se limitó a reír y a decir:

-nada por lo que preocuparse, solo es que a tomado una mala postura... durmiendo, claro.

-ah, entiendo, por lo que he odio han pasado toda la noche buscando a ese chico ¿quieren una taza de té para despejarse?

-no, gracias.- respondió Mihawk con sequedad.- empecemos ya con la prueba.

-si, señor... ¡Ace!

El pecoso apareció con la cara decaída, miró a los dos hombres y se reverenció.

-buenos días.

-buenos días.- respondieron los dos, aunque fue Shanks el que se acercó a él con amabilidad.

-vaya, eres muy guapo, lo digo por los que vinieron antes que tu, jeje. Venga siéntate que te probare el zapato.

-si.- con la mano de Shanks en la espalda animándole a andar fue hasta el sillón, donde el pelirrojo, arrodillado de una sola pierna, le mostró el zapato de cristal.

-¡oh! ¡Pero si ya te lo decía Ace, era tu zapato! ¿no lo ves?

-los que lo tenemos que ver somos nosotros, señora.- le dijo Mihawk para que cerrase la boca.

-¿lo reconoces?- le preguntó el pelirrojo al pecoso.

-...

-Shanks, dejate de teatralidades y de intentar saber lo que piensan con la mirada y pruebaselo ya, estoy cansado.

-si, señor.- dijo con desgana y después volvió a poner su sonrisa amable para Ace.- venga, dejame que te lo pruebe.

-s-si.- alzó su pie descalzo y se lo ofreció al sichibukai que con cuidado le colocó el zapato.

-no es suyo, le sobran unas dos tallas.

Al escuchar eso, Ace se puso aún mas nervioso. -_dos tallas... justo la de Luffy.-_ pensó en su hermano, en como se había puesto de feliz al saber que vendrían a probarle el zapato -_no, no puede ser, el no tenía ningún modo de ir a baile... ¿o si?_

-siendo así sigamos nuestro camino- dijo el de los ojos amarillos.- amenos que haya aquí otro joven, claro está.

-no, hay otro joven señor.- dijo la mujer un poco ofuscada.

-bien entonces. Shanks.

-ya voy.

* * *

><p>-<em>ya se van.<em>- se decía Zoro en su cabeza.-_en unos segundos habrá terminado todo.-_ aún así apretaba fuerte la llave en su mano, tanto que que se clavaba los filos haciéndose heridas en la palma.

* * *

><p>-buenos días, señora.- se despidió Shanks.- ha sido un placer.<p>

-el placer todo mio señores.

-¿de verdad este chico es el único en toda la casa?- le preguntó el moreno.

-el único, mi señor.

-en ese caso nosotros nos...

-esperen.- les dijo Ace nervioso llamando su atención.- yo... yo no soy el uni...

-¡esperen!- se oyó la voz de Luffy gritando y bajando por las escaleras dejando atónito a más de uno.- esperen un segundo. Yo también quiero probármela.

-¡no le hagan caso! ¡solo es un pobre chico del servicio desequilibrado!

-no tiene nada que ver señora.- dijo Mihawk ya mas que molesto.- son ordenes directas del rey así que haga paso.- dijo apartándola y entrando de nuevo en la habitación.- vamos, chico, siéntate en el sillón.

-si.- respondió Luffy feliz haciendo lo que le ordeno aquel hombre.

-Shanks, trae el zapato.

-voy.- el pelirrojo adelantó los pasos directamente a Luffy, tal y como hizo con el hermano mayor le probo el zapato a Luffy.- Mihawk, alegrate, pronto estarás en tu cama durmiendo plácidamente.

-¡no puede ser!- gritó la mujer.

-si, que puede.-afirmo Shanks.- Enhorabuena jovencito, acabas de convertirte en el prometido del príncipe Sanji por derecho real.

-Sanji...- repitió con la cara mas iluminada que había tenido nunca.-_pronto volveré a estar con él._

-si, está en palacio desesperado por encontrarte ¿vamos a verle?

-¡si!- se levantó con energía.- pero esperen- dijo acordándose de Zoro.- un momento, tengo que ir arriba.-corrió hacia la escalera.

-no tardes, que el príncipe espera.

-no lo haré.-subió al segundo piso y entró en el desván donde Zoro estaba apoyado en la orilla de la cama. Lo abrazó por el cuello.- muchas gracias, Zoro. Nunca podre pagártelo, aunque ya me podrías haber avisado de que me ibas a abrir.

-para que están los amigos.- dijo lo mas alegre que pudo fingir.- pero...- le apartó de él levantándose.- Luffy ¿estas seguro de que quieres casarte con una persona que no conoces?

-tengo toda mi vida para conocerle, y de lo que estoy seguro ahora es de que le quiero.- contestó decidido.

-entonces- suspiró y le puso una sonrisa.- ve con él.

-si- fue hacia la puerta y notando que el peliverde no le seguía se giró.- ¿no vienes?

-es tu prometido, no el mio.

-pero... ¿no me vas ha acompañar a palacio?-dijo con pena.

-no.. ya te dije antes del baile que no me gustan esos ambientes, ve tu.

-yo no quiero ir sin ti, esto no lo abría conseguido si tu no me hubieses ayudado.

-dejalo Luffy, de verdad, si quieres agradecérmelo ve tu solo. Yo estaré aquí para lo que necesites.

-...-seguía mirándolo con pena.- ¿estarás bien?

-estupendamente, anda, él te espera.

-vale, muchas gracias por todo.- abandono la habitación.

-de nada y... adiós.

* * *

><p>-¿ya estas listo?- preguntó Shanks a Luffy cuando este bajó las escaleras.<p>

-si.

-no del todo.- dijo el de la mirada halconera.- no pensaras ir con un pie descalzo y otro con el tacón.

-¡ah! ¡No! ¡un momento que me pongo mis zapatos.- dijo setándose de nuevo en el sillón para calzarse.

-Luffy.- se acercó su hermano mientras se ataba los cordones.- enhorabuena.- le dijo con una sonrisa y gesto de arrepentimiento.- me alegro de que lo hayas conseguido. Siento mucho lo de...

-¡pero alegrate también por ti, Ace!

-¿eh?

-claro, si vienes conmigo a palacio es posible que te encuentres con ese Marco.

Los ojos del pecoso se agrandaron por la sorpresa a la vez que se volvían húmedos y vidriosos.

-no mereceré nunca un hermano como tu- dijo abrazándole.

-¿pero que te pasa? ¿porque estas llorando?

-muchas gracias.

-Ace, me estas empapando.

-bueno, que bonito.- decía la mujer enfurruñada.- ahora supongo que le dirás al príncipe que me encierre y...

-¡Dadan! Si os venís conmigo y Ace no encuentra a Marco tal vez lo puedas casar con un príncipe!

-¡MALDITO NIÑO QUE ME HACE PENSAR QUE SOY MALA PERSONA!- gritó arrodillada en el suelo secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-eres mala persona.- le dijo Ace.

Mientras esa escena se montaba los dos Shichibukais miraban todo sin entender nada con una gota de sudor resbalandoles por la frente.

-¿y Zoro?- le pregunto Ace a Luffy.- ¿no viene con nosotros?

El pequeño puso la mirado cabizbaja.

-dice que no le gustan esos ambiente, y que se quedara aquí.

-¿que?- Ace no podía creerselo. Miró hacía la escalera esperando que apareciera el peliverde. -_él sabía que el zapato era de Luffy ¿es que no piensa luchar?_

-Ace, Luffy.- le llamó Dadan feliz con voz cantarina.- que a los príncipes no les gusta que le hagan esperar.

-¡eres un vieja arpía!- la insultó le pecoso.

-y tu un inútil.

-¿algún día saldremos de esta casa, Shanks?

-que penoso estas cuando tienes sueño.

Entre risa y jaleos, la familia escoltada salió de la casa dejándola a esta sumida en un brusco silencio que hubiese sido absoluto si no fuera por el gran reloj de pie que presidia la sala y cuyo tictac seguía incesantemente.

**Continuara...**

**Notas Finales:** Sichibukais*- cogí el titulo para ponerlo como un rango de capitán del ejercito real. De la misma manera que en el manga son siete los que les corresponde ser sichibukais, y en el fic es concedido a los guerreros mas fuertes del reino. Ya se que Shanks no es un sichibukai xD hasta ahí llego, pero tened en cuenta que a Hancock ya la puse de emperatriz de otro sitio aunque fuera como un alusión, y me hacía mucha ilusión poner a Mihawk y al pelirrojo de compañeros xD.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

El príncipe corría con impaciencia por los pasillos atropellando a más de un sirviente de palacio. Su corazón estaba acelerado por su inmensa alegría. El chico que había ocupado sus pensamientos desde esa noche le esperaba en la sala del trono.

-¡su alteza el príncipe Sanji!- anunciaron como siempre su llegada solo que esta vez no tuvo la paciencia para que el pregonero se quitara de la puerta y al abrirla con impetuosidad golpeó al pobre hombre.

-uy, lo siento.

-no tiene importancia su excelencia, es un alegría para nosotros que rebose de felicidad.

-gracias.- levantó la mirada y ahí estaba. Como era normal no iba vestido de mujer, ni maquillado, y su pelo era corto, aún así lo veía igual de hermoso que en aquel baile.

Sin dejar de mirarle anduvo rebasando la distancia que quedaba entre ellos.

-hola.- le dijo el rubio en un suspiro y con una una sonrisa.

-ho.. hola.- le contestó el otro nervioso y cohibido y sonriendo tímidamente.

-que gran manejo del lenguaje del amor.- dijo irónico el rey.

-ya se que suena un poco tonto pero...- empezó a decir el rubio ignorando a su padre.- me gustaría saber tu nombre.

-Lu.. Luffy, me llamo Luffy.

-es muy bonito.

-si, su abuelo estaba inspirado ese día en el baño.- comentó Dadan sarcástica.

-shhh,-le calló Ace.- modera tu lengua o te la cortaran.

-ah, ustedes deben de ser sus parientes ¿me equivoco?- les preguntó el príncipe con amabilidad acercándose a ellos.

-no se equivoca su alteza.- hizo la mujer un reverencia.- soy su humilde madre.

-ya no me cabe duda de quien a heredado Luffy su belleza y elegancia.

-porque claramente de ella no.- aclaró Ace haciendo que su madrastra le echara una mirada de odio.- soy Ace, el hermano de Luffy.- hizo también un reverencia.- es un placer.

-lo mismo digo...- Sanji quedó dubitativo mirando al chico- disculpa pero... ¿no nos hemos visto antes?

-esto... yo...

-posiblemente le vio en en el baile.- dijo Dandan animando las ganas de matar del pecoso cuyas mejillas empezaban a enrojecerse.- es un chico muy atractivo como ve.

-ah... posiblemente.

Ace respiro aliviado, miro a su madrastra, esta le echó una mirada de "me debes una".

-bueno.- prosiguió el príncipe refiriéndose a Luffy.- ¿te gustaría ver el palacio?

-si.- contestó entusiasta.

-¡eso, eso!- afirmo el rey levantándose de su trono.- vamos a ver palacio.

-padre, se lo preguntaba a Luffy.

-bueno hijo, pero también tendremos que enseñárselo a sus familiares, no se vaya a perder que teniendo en cuentas las condiciones tendrán que aprender a moverse por aquí.- decía adelantando pasos para poner en marcha la guía.

-no sabe lo que me alegra oír esa palabras majestad.-le siguió la madrastra.- perdones usted, no espero ser muy indispuesta, pero mi hijo Ace es, como ve usted, un gran joven atlético y culto, un buen partido para cualquiera ¿no sabrá usted de alguna reina o princesa interesada en contraer matrimonio?

Sanji suspiró resignado y seguidamente miró a Luffy.

-¿vamos?- le tendió la mano.

-si.- asintió el pequeño tomándosela e iniciando el camino junto a él.

-¿esa ropa es tuya?

-no, Dadan hizo parar al cochero en una tienda de trajes antes de llegar a palacio.

-ya decía yo que te quedaba un poco grande esa chaqueta roja.

-¿voy mal?

-vas estupendo.

Ace quedó un poco rezagado viendo como se iba con el príncipe. Se sentía como si se lo quitasen, pero lo peor es que eso le hizo pensar en Zoro y preguntarse como estaría ahora el peliverde.

-¿no vas con ellos, joven?- le preguntó la reina.

-si, majestad.

-entonces mejor apresurarnos si no estos será un no encontrarnos.

-si, majestad.- siguió a la reina.- discúlpeme.

-¿si?

-es que en el baile... conocía a un noble. Me gustaría encontrarle.

-¿algún motivo en concreto?

-estuvimos hablando y hubo determinados conceptos en nuestro coloquio que quedaron sin resolver.

-entiendo ¿cómo era nombrado ese noble?

-él se hizo conocer con el nombre de Marco.

-¿Marco? Entre mis conocidos, en este caso incluso se podría decir amigo, el único que conozco con dicho nombre es un caballero de la corte de Barbablanca, rey y gobernador de un reino al otro lado del mar.

-un.. ¿caballero?

-si, y por lo que se sabe y se afirma de los mas valientes, capaces y fieles del rey Barbablanca. Pero siento decirte que si quieres encontrarle has llegado un poco tarde.

-¿por..- no le salió la voz, así que se aclaro y volvió a hablar.- por qué?

-Sir Marco estaba aquí con el motivo de hacer papel de embajador, sin embargo ayer mismo partió a su tierra natal. Le espera un viaje largo; se tardan varios meses en llegar al reino de Barbablanca.

-entonces...¿ya no se encuentra en el reino?

-me temo que no y no se exactamente que es lo que incitó su repentino viaje, supuestamente iba a quedarse aquí hasta comienzos del verano.

-vaya...- dijo en un suspiro. Su mirada, dirigida al suelo, se torno melancólica.-_supongo que esto es un respuesta_

* * *

><p>En el sótano de la casa señorial, que hacía la función de cuarto, Zoro recogía sus cosas y las colocaba en el interior de una bolsa de tela, aunque mas bien en ese momento rebuscaba en el baúl una de sus mas preciadas pertenecías que había dejado en el olvido durante esos tres años.<p>

-uff, por fin te encuentro.- dijo al encontrar un trapo de tela marrón.

Tiró del dicho trapo sacándolo de entre las cosas del baúl y lo extendió ante sus ojos. Su vieja capa, parecía una eternidad que no a veía. Estaba un poco sucia y con algunos rasguños en los filos, pero todavía era apta para ser su compañera de viaje.

Echó la capa al lado de sus pertenecías sobre la cama y se puso a buscar más cosas. Tenía que irse cuanto antes mas ya no hacia nada en esa casa. Empezaría de nuevo su camino, haría borrón y cuenta nueva y al cabo de unos años se daría cuenta de que ese reino era solo una grano de arena en la playa.

Se quedó quieto por unos segundos. Había encontrado algo inesperado y no era otra cosa que aquella zapatilla de cristal. La recogió del fondo del baúl y la sostuvo entre sus manos observándola con algo de pena.

_-un grano de arena... espero que en eso se convierta esta montaña empinada que soy incapaz de escalar y por la que me despeño una y otra vez._

* * *

><p>El rey Bon Clay hablaba y hablaba del castillo, su historia y las celebres personas que lo había poblado por muy corta que hubiese sido su estancia. Relataba la biografía de cada retrato encontrado, lo acontecido en cada habitación; todo con mucho entusiasmo. Lastimas que los presentes no sintieran ese entusiasmo.<p>

-¿que te ocurre Ace?- le preguntó su madrastra.- te veo algo alicaído.

-nada en especial.

-¿has averiguado algo de ese noble?

-digamos que lo suficiente para darme por vencido.

-bueno, siento decirte que me alegro, así podrás casarte con alguien de la realeza sin tener a otro en la mente.

-¿otra vez con eso? Dadan, -intentó razonar.- Luffy va a casarse con el príncipe, que será rey en cuanto se oficialice el matrimonio. Si es por el dinero creo que es mas que obvio que no tienes que preocuparte.

-no es lo mismo Ace, si fuera así dependería del dinero de tu hermanito no del mio propio, y eso no me gusta.

-de verdad... no hay quien te entienda. Ni a ti ni a...- bajó el tono de voz.- ni a Zoro.

-¿que tiene que ver ese?

-Dadan, tu lo sabes perfectamente, lo que sentía por Luffy.

-si, la verdad es que me sorprendió bastante.

-¿Zoro?

-tu hermano. Creí que tu hermano correspondía a ese pelo raro, si lo llego a saber lo hubiese echado ya hace mucho.

-¿querías echar a Zoro?

-si, ese chico lo único bueno que tenía era su mano de obra barata, por lo demás era como un dolor de muelas, pero tu hermano parecía contento con él a su lado, así que...

-Dadan, realmente me estas sorprendiendo.

-ni que me hubieses tomado por una ogra.

-una ogra es una santa a tu lado.

-mira, no te digo nada porque estamos ante gentes distinguidas.

-lo tendré en cuenta.- suspiró.- me preguntó qué hará Zoro a partir de ahora.

-abandonara el reino, seguramente.

-¿por qué dices eso?

-porque el muchacho tenía el dinero ahorrado para partir desde hace mucho. Ni te imaginas desde hace cuanto que lleva retrasando su partida.

-¿y tu como lo sabes?

-le registraba sus cosas por si robaba. No me mires así, era la mínima precaución que una debe tener al contratar un chico que nadie sabe de donde viene.

-esta bien, no opinare al respecto. Pero... ¿sabes? Hay una gran verdad en todo esto y esa es que sea o no sea correspondido Zoro, si se marcha, Luffy lo va a sentir mucho.

Luffy y Sanji también mantenían una alegre conversación siendo los últimos en la ruta turística.

-aún me parece increíble que hayamos podido encontrarnos por esta zapatilla.- decía Luffy que sujetaba aquella forma de cristal.- yo hasta la creía desaparecida.

-pienso que fue un milagro que yo la encontrara, y no sabes cuanto lo agradezco. Pero... ¿y la otra?

-pues... ¡ay va! Creo que sigue en mi casa.

-bueno, es igual. Después de todo tenemos aquella que nos ha unido aquí. Esta es el símbolo de que nos conocimos y de que estamos juntos.

-si.- sonrió con calidez mirando la zapatilla.

-oye... mi padre es de mucho hablar, pero yo no soy de mucho escucharle ¿te parece bien que nos escapemos un poco?

-¿no se enfadara y me cortara la cabeza?

El príncipe no pudo evitar reír, aunque se controló lo suficiente ara que nadie girara la vista hacia ellos.

-no te preocupes, tu solo deja de andar.

De esta manera el grupo siguió sin dos personas menos que no echaron en falta hasta largo rato.

* * *

><p>Estuvieron paseando tranquilamente por los jardines del palacio y por los pasillos del edifico; riéndose de tonterías y hablando de cosas sin importancia.<p>

Finalmente acabaron sentados en un banco de un pequeño claustro en el interior de palacio bordeado por grandes ventanas enmarcadas en arcos apuntados.

-que bien se está aquí. Es muy silencioso comparado con el resto del castillo.

-si, por aquí suele haber poco trabajo y cosas de interés menor y por ello no hay mucho alboroto.

-mm...- con las manos apoyadas tras su espalda en el banco levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo. Estaba completamente azul con algunas nubes puntuales que se movían bastante rápido.- seguro que si Zoro hubiese venido no habría salido de este sitio.

-¿Zoro?

-es mi ami...- recordó las palabras del peliverde pidiéndole que no le llamara "amigo", no lo entendía muy bien, ni esas palabras y esa escena de buena mañana, pero entendía que a Zoro no le gustaba que el llamara así.

-¿es tu que?

-es alguien a quien quiero mucho.

Sanji se quedó parado en el tiempo durante un momento.

-¿que quieres mucho? ¿como a un hermano?

-no... como a un hermano no... es... diferente.

-¿diferente?

-si, no sé.

-¿le quieres como a mi?

-¿eh? Claro, que no, lo que siento por ti es muy distinto de lo que siento por el, jeje.

Sanji suspiró aliviado y se permitió acercarse más a Luffy. Pasando una mano por las espalda de el menor lo atrajo a si mismo; el moreno apoyó sus brazos en el pecho de rubio. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, el príncipe, sujeto la barbilla del otro y le beso.

Al principio lo hizo como una caricia, pero acabó en un beso tan apasionado que cuando terminó Luffy tuvo que dar una bocanada de aire, cabe decir que algo extasiado.

-yo jamas he sentido esto por nadie, Luffy. Solo por ti.

-¿solo por mi?- la cara empezó a quemarle.

-si.- le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿de verdad?

Ante esa segunda pregunta Sanji hizo un gesto de sorpresa; seguidamente apartó la mirada mordiéndose el labio.

-¿ocurre algo?

-nada.- contestó nuevamente con la sonrisa puesta.- solo que la otra vez...- le apartó el pelo de la cara con la mano.- no se debe contar.- le dio un corto beso.

Luffy miró sus ojos, aunque sus labios se curvaban formando una sonrisa estos se reflejaban tristes. No quería fijarse en eso ojos, le hacían sentir incomodo; y dejó de cruzar su mirada con la suya sin saber que al hacer el gesto se cruzaría con otra. Era una mirada fija, penetrante, ruda, y sobre todo conocida.

-¿¡Zoro!

-¿que? Otra vez hablando de ese chico.

-¡no! ¡Zoro está ahí!- dijo ilusionado levantándose para correr hacia el peliverde.

-¡Luffy, espera!

El chico moreno salió del claustro por la puerta y bordeó el pasillo para ir justo a donde se suponía que el peliverde le estaba mirando por la ventana. Pero cuando llegó no había nadie.

-¿Zo...ro?- miró a todas partes, al peliverde no le había podido dar tiempo a irse tan deprisa y sin hacer ruido. Entonces lo vio.

Aquel al que había visto no era Zoro, al menos no él en carne y hueso.

-¿que... que hace un retrato de Zoro en palacio?

**Continuara...**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

-¿que... que hace un retrato de Zoro en palacio?

Formuló esa pregunta y se fijó más en el cuadro intentando resolverla por si mismo.

Zoro iba vestido de negro de arriba abajo, luciendo una capa sobre los hombros y un gorro de mosquetero. Con una mano derecha sujetaba las riendas de un resplandeciente caballo blanco puro que hacía un tremendo contraste con su atuendo, la mano izquierda descansaba sobre el mango de su espada. Por detrás se podía ver un verde prado.

Observó la mirada del retratado, perdida hacía un lado fuera del cuadro y entonces comprendió algo más. Ese hombre no era Zoro, solo por el simple hecho de que su cabello era negro como el plumaje de un cuervo.

-¡Luffy!-llegó Sanji.- ¿porque has salido corriendo? Aquí no hay nadie.

-lo siento, pensé que este cuadro era una persona.-se rió de si mismo con un poco de vergüenza.- ¿sabes quien es?

-pues la verdad... en eso soy igual que mi padre. Podemos sabernos la historia del castillo entera, pero de esta parte... digamos que esta un poco olvidada. La mayoría de los retratos que hay aquí no sabemos ni quienes son.

-¿y no hay manera de saber quien es?

-yo se quien es.- dijo una tercera voz. Ambos giraron para ver, encontrándose con el Shichibukai Shanks.

-¿usted?-preguntó el príncipe.

-la curiosidad es buena para matar el tiempo su alteza, y cuando paseaba por estos lares me picó el interés por investigar sobre los retratos de este claustro.

-¿y quien es?-preguntó el mas joven impaciente.

-se trata del rey Ryuma, gobernaba las tierras del este, un gran imperio ciertamente, y muy exótico.-puso sus ojos en el cuadro, miando directamente el rostro del joven.- Dicen que antes de llegar a su reinado viajo por muchos sitios, haciéndose famoso por su manejo en la espada, las leyendas cuentan que venció a un dragón.

-¿de verdad fue rey?

-con todos mis respetos su alteza, usted mismo ha dicho de su ignorancia sobre estos retratos.

-lo sé, lo sé. Pero siendo de la envergadura de un rey este retrato no debería estar aquí ni conocerse tan poco de él.

-bueno, tenga en cuenta que aunque con la tierras del este no nos llevamos mal nuestros acuerdos y negocios son casi nulos. También puede que sea porque cuando el rey Ryuma se hizo este retrato aún no había ascendido al trono y llegó a estas tierras en unos de sus viajes, tal vez se hizo pasar por alguien que estuviera en una escalafón mas bajo en el orden jerárquico. Aparte, de mis conocimientos sé que este hombre que tenemos aquí en pintura ascendió al trono cerca de los treinta, en el retrato es bastante joven.

-¿y ahora es viejo?-preguntó Luffy.

-no, claro que no.- contestó el pelirrojo medio riéndose.- bueno, seguramente lo fue. Ryuma vivió hace poco mas de medio siglo. Ahora su reino lo lleva su nieto, que gobierna con justicia y sabiduría, aunque en su tiempo la fortuna no le sonrió. No me refiero a la fortuna de bienes materiales; él y su esposa perdieron a su único hijo hace unos nueve años, el pequeño apenas había cumplido una decena. Una verdadera lastima, tanto como si eres padre a como si eres rey...

Luffy había escuchado todo y seguía mirando el cuadro con atención.

-¿Luffy?- preguntó el rubio preocupado.- ¿te pasa algo?

-Sanji.- le miró a los ojos.- tengo que volver a mi casa.

-¿que? ¿porque? No te gusta estar aquí.

-no, no es eso. Pero tengo que ver a Zoro.

-¿para que?- preguntó un tanto molesto, reacción que le provocaba ese tal Zoro.

-Solo será ir y volver. Te lo prometo.

-pero Luffy, has tardado medio día en llegar a palacio. Cuando llegues a tu antiguo hogar ya no lucirá el sol.

-Sanji, sé que no lo puedes comprender pero yo... acabo de descubrir muchas cosas que me han hecho entender otras tantas y... necesito ver a Zoro.

-¿por qué?- preguntó nuevamente esperando a que esta vez le respondiera.

-no te lo puedo explicar, no al menos hasta que le vea.

-pero... hay muchas cosas que organizar. Gente que quiere conocerte esta noche... como mi prometido.

-si me disculpan sus altezas- habló Shanks.- yo podría llevar a su excelencia Luffy mientras usted empieza con la organización de la boda entre otras cosas. En cuanto a la cena intentaré que lleguemos cuanto antes, pídale a su padre que la retrase un poco para darnos algo tiempo y que nos deje los dos caballos mas rápidos que tenga. Con todos mis respetos.- se reverenció.- no es mi intención darle ordenes.

-pero lo has hecho.

* * *

><p>Antes de que el Rey se enterara de la escapada del prometido de su hijo, Shanks y Luffy partieron raudos y veloces con los dos caballos mas rápidos del castillo.<p>

-¿va bien, mi señor?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-si, aunque siento que doy demasiados botes.

-si quiere descansamos un rato.

-no, no quiero llegar muy tarde a esa cena.

-jaja, por la cena no se preocupe. Si hemos salido antes de que su majestad el Rey se entere es para que no nos detuviese y se viera obligado a retrasar la cena hasta mañana.

-vaya... ¿y no nos pasará nada?

-a usted no, mi señor. Pero por mi no se preocupe, no tendré mas que una bronca por parte del Rey y del Shichibukai Mihawk.

-ah... oye.

-dígame.

-¿por qué me llamas "mi señor? Yo no pertenezco a la realeza.

-aún no, pero tenga en cuenta que en unos días será el marido de nuestro príncipe, por lo tanto será mi rey y el del resto de estas tierras.

-¿¡que voy a ser rey!

-tómeselo con calma o asustara al caballo.

Llegaron a la casa señorial con la ya aparecida luna y los últimos resquicios de luz que en segundos se extinguirían dejando ver un esplendido cielo estrellado.

Luffy bajo enérgico del caballo pero dio un claro traspiés por un fallo de músculos.

-¿se encuentra bien mi señor?- bajó Shanks rápido del caballo para socorrerle.

-mis piernas...

-era la primera vez que montaba en caballo ¿me equivoco?- el joven negó con la cabeza.- entonces es normal, se le habrán entumecido las piernas ¿tiene las llaves de la casa?

-si, se las pedí a Dadan antes de salir.

-en ese caso démelas y iré a hablar con ese al que llamáis Zoro.

-¡no!- se incorporó súbitamente.- ¡yo voy, yo voy!- fue corriendo a la puerta principal.

-cuanta energía...-dijo en un suspiro.- o mas bien debería decir:... cuanta energía le da este tal Zoro.

* * *

><p>-¡Zoro! ¿donde estás?-lo estaba buscando por cada rincón de la casa pero no había rastro del peliverde. Cuando ya miró por cuarta vez en todos sitios fue a la primera habitación donde lo buscó, al desván.<p>

Se sentó abatido y cabizbajo en una de las camas.

_-¿donde puede estar?_-pensaba con un poco de angustia. Estaba preocupado e incluso podría decir asustado. -_¿y si le ha pasado algo?_

Entonces pensó en que si ellos se habían ido a vivir a palacio Zoro ya no tenía ninguna razón por la que permanecer allí. La idea de que se hubiera ido para siempre le empezó a doler justo en el corazón y la ansiedad empezaba a no dejarle respirar con normalidad.

_-¿te has ido... sin ni siquiera despedirte?_

-¡guau, guau, guau!

Levantó la mirada al escuchar esos ladridos.

-¡Chopper!- dijo con un tono de alegría.

El perro entró en la habitación y saltó a los brazos de Luffy lamiéndole la cara con gran efusividad.

-¡hola Chopper! ¿me has echado de menos?

-au...- aulló con pena lagrimeando.

-lo siento pequeño, pero estábamos tan contentos que nos olvidamos de ti.- esta vez el canino echó un pequeño gruñido.- pero no te cabrees, que esta vez si pienso llevarte conmigo, que seguro que te diviertes mucho en los jardines de palacio asustando palomas.

-¡guau, guau!- volvió a ladrar con alegría.

-jajaja, y no te he hablado del banquete... -puso un gesto de pena.- me hubiese gustado que Zoro también viniera con nosotros.

-¡guau, guau, guau!- el perro ladró y saltó de los brazos de Luffy para empezar a tirarle del pantalón.

-¡eh! ¡No hagas eso! ¡o Dadan me matará!

-¡guau, guau, guau!- Chopper seguía ladrando en la puerta de la habitación, el mensaje ya estaba claro.

-¿quieres... que te siga?

-¡guau, guau!- y salió corriendo.

-¡espera, no corras que tengo las piernas destrozadas!

El pequeño perro bajó hasta el primer piso llevando a Luffy a la cocina, y empujando la puerta hacia al exterior se lanzó a la espesura del bosque.

El chico le seguía como podía, estaba todo muy oscuro y sin una linterna apenas veía nada.

_-este camino..._

-¡guau, guau!- oyó los ladridos de Chopper tras un arbusto y supo que se había parado. Apartando algunas ramas llegó hasta allí encontrándose con la meta de su carrera.

-el lago.

Exactamente ese era el lugar donde se encontraba, el lago, silencioso y oscuro, reflejando el brillante manto de estrellas y la luna.

Saliendo a campo abierto vio una pequeña luz anaranjada cerca de la orilla. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia ella seguido por su fiel mascota. Al llegar descubrió que la luz provenía del fuego de una linterna, pero no solo eso.

-la ropa de Zoro.- dijo arrodillándose en el suelo. No había duda, era su ropa, pero había también otras cosas como una bolsa de viaje y su vieja capa.

Recogió el gran trozo de tela marrón y viejo y lo miró con una sonrisa nostálgica; esa capa le traía muchos recuerdos de cuando conoció a Zoro, pero también le producía un gran pesar pues era la confirmación de que su amigo volvía a emprender su viaje.

-¿Lu..Luffy?

El moreno giró la cabeza en dirección la orilla, allí, sobre la superficie, podía ver la cabeza y parte de los hombros de Zoro. Su piel estaba cubierta por pequeños ríos y gotas de agua que brillaban, algunas por la luz de la luna otras por la de la linterna que también le daba un tono anaranjado a su cara; su pelo, siempre encrespado caía húmedo sobre su cabeza.

-¡Zoro!- se acercó de rodillas a borde de la tierra apoyando las manos en el suelo.- ¡te encontré!

-¿que... haces aquí?- preguntaba sorprendido y nervioso. Le costaba mas de lo que el otro hubiese imaginado que Luffy estuviera aquí.

-vine a buscarte.

-¿a mi? ¿por qué?-su corazón empezó a latir un poco mas rápido.

-¡porque ya lo entendí todo!

-lo.. entendiste.

-¡si!-afirmó con la cabeza feliz.- ¡eres un príncipe!

Los ojos del peliverde se abrieron por completo, después suspiró cerrándolos y miró hacia otro lado con pena.

-¿te pasa algo?

-espera.- dijo acercándose mas al borde.- dejame que salga y me vista.- apoyando las manos sobre la hierba salió de un salto del agua con una rodilla hincada en el suelo.

Luffy se quedó un poco embobado mirando ese cuerpo completamente desnudo.

-ni que fuera la primera vez que me ves desnudo.- se levantó para vestirse.

-no.. no es eso, es que me extraña que no lleves pantalones.

-como no había nadie y pensaba irme tras salir del chapuzón preferí tener los pantalones secos.

-entonces... ¿te vas de verdad?

-si.- contestaba vistiéndose.

-¿por qué?

-no puedo quedarme yo solo apropiándome de vuestra casa.

-vente a palacio conmigo.

Zoro, a la vez que terminó de ponerse la camiseta y así de vestirse, miró seriamente a Luffy.

-veo que aunque sepas lo que soy en realidad no sabes nada de mi.

Luffy bajó la cabeza, no supo porqué pero ese comentario no le gustó nada.

-bien.- se sentó el mayor a su lado.- ante todo tengo que preguntarte cómo lo has sabido.

-había...- le miró.- había un retrato de ti en palacio, bueno, pensé que era de ti, pero después vi que tenía el pelo negro y me dijeron que se trataba de un tal rey llamado Ryuma, y que ahora su reino lo lleva su nieto que perdió a su hijo hace nueve años... entonces pensé en ti.

El otro le miró un rato, como si estuviese estudiando los rasgos de su cara.

-yo no tengo por que ser ese hijo del que hablas.

-la edades coinciden, y ese hombre era igual a ti.

-no tiene nada que ver.- apartó el rostro molesto.

-Zoro... hace un momentos lo has admitido, porque ahora no.

-un lapsus.

-¿un lapsus de que?

El peliverde volvió a mirarlo con pena y puede que reproche.

-¡ah!- resopló.- si no me hubieses sorprendido... ahora no tendría que darte explicaciones.

-no te entiendo nada.

-verás.- suspiró.- Ryuma es mi bisabuelo.

-entonces si eres ese hijo.

-si ¿contento?

-¿¡pero por qué lo escondes! Seguro que tus padres te echan de menos, ademas ¡eres un príncipe!

-no quiero ser príncipe.

-¿por qué?

-yo no era feliz en palacio. No era por mis padres, ellos me quería y yo a ellos también pero... odiaba todo ese ambiente; esas sonrisas falsas y ambiciosas, ese peloteo desmesurado y de conveniencia, ese derroche de dinero solo para cubrir los podridos que estaban por dentro, siempre intentando aparentar ser mejor que los demás para que no te miraran por encima del hombro... No lo soportaba; los bailes eran lo peor, me ponía tan malo que me tenía que ausentar para vomitar. Tampoco, aparte de mis padres, tenía a nadie en quien confiar. Era como si cada día tuviera que morir.

-¿te escapaste?

-no, quiero decir... no premeditadamente. Mi padre tenía en mente unos comercios con las islas del sur. Aunque mi madre se opuso porque era muy joven mi padre insistió ya que me veía no solo abatido sino sin ganas de ascender al trono. Casi al final del viaje nos pilló una tormenta y caí al agua. Milagrosamente me salve; lo primero que recuerdo de ese momento fue el sol dando me en plena cara y las olas del mar golpeando suavemente mi cuerpo agotado y tumbado en la orilla de una playa que aun desconozco...- suspiró nostálgico.- fue la primera vez en mi vida que me sentí tan vivo. Entonces tome mi decisión, no iba a volver a palacio, no si me tenía que desprender de esa sensación que me hacía pensar que estaba vivo. No fue fácil sobrevivir, lo admito, y al principio tuve que hacer cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso, pero no me arrepiento de haber tomado ese camino, y nunca lo haré.

-¿por eso... no vienes a palacio conmigo?

-no, para mi un palacio es una cárcel. Prefiero quedarme como un simple cochero.- le sonrió.- y eso es todo.- se levantó para recoger sus cosas.- pero piensa que yo siempre estoy viajando y ahora que vas a ser rey también visitaras otros sitios. Puede que un día nos encontremos.

-yo no quiero que te vayas.- confesó con pena.

-pero tengo que irme.- se colocó la capa.

-¿y tienes que irte ahora?

Su cabeza giró apuntando a Luffy.

-¿que?

-se que un palacio para ti es un cárcel pero... me gustaría que al menos vinieras y te quedaras con nosotros hasta que me case con Sanji.

-para mi lo que me pides es mucho mas duro de lo que crees.

-¡y para mi es muy duro perderte!- se puso de pie.- solo te pido unos días, después podrás marcharte.

-y si alguien de palacio me reconoce. Tendría que volver a las tierras del este.

-nadie te reconocerá, te lo juro, y de los dos que saben del retrato de Ryuma yo hablare con ellos para que no digan nada. Pero ven conmigo- se acercó a él con las manos enlazadas bajo su barbilla.- por favor...

Dudando terriblemente, el mayor observó el gesto rogante de Luffy. Suspiró y sonrió triste y resignado.

-nunca voy a saber decirte que no.

La boca de Luffy se agrandó en una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-¡gracias Zoro! ¡gracias!- saltó abrazándose a su cuello.

Zoro, con mucho dolor, le abrazó por la cintura.

-no hay de que.

-¡guau, guau!

-si Chopper, tu también vienes.

-¿desde cuando esta este chucho aquí?

* * *

><p>Shanks miraba la luna junto a los dos caballos, lo cuales tenía marrados a un tronco.<p>

_-creo que el chico tarda demasiado. Tal vez debería ir a por él._

-¡ya estamos aquí!

-¡ya era hora mi señor!- clamó el pelirrojo.- esta va a ser la mayor bronca que...- vio la silueta tras el moreno, y después, riendo amistosamente dijo.- lo admito mi señor, lo admito: es usted una gran caja de sorpresas.

**Conitunara...**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

-Mihawk, muy buenos días en esta bella mañana.

-buenos días Shanks.-contestó caminado ya con el pelirrojo a su lado.

-¿no te parece increíble el joven que traje ayer?

-¿te refieres al sirviente del prometido de nuestro príncipe?

-ahora no es su sirviente-le corrigió.- bien sabes que nuestro nuevo señor Luffy pidió que se le atendiera como si de su propia familia se tratase. Se nota que le tiene mucho cariño.

-es normal que lo pida, después de todo seguir tratando de sirviente a alguien que esta por encima de ti es un absoluta necedad.

-shhh, sabes que no debe ser contado y tu eres el primero que dice que las pareces oyen.

-tu eres el que ha sacado el tema.

-pero debiste haberle visto ayer cabalgando.-cambió de tema poniendo un gesto asombrado.

-¿otra vez con eso?

-es que fue impresionante. Incluso nuestro señor Luffy, que montaba a mi espalda, estaba con la boca abierta. El chico era tan elegante y parecía tan imponente.

-como puedes ver en frente tuya, no se puede negar lo que uno es.

Ante eso el pelirrojo miró al frente, sorprendiéndose de igual forma que la noche anterior cuando cabalgaba rumbo a palacio. El chico de pelo verde estaba al final del pasillo, como perdido buscando alguna dirección, pero eso no era todo; sus viejas ropas habían sido cambiadas, ahora llevaba unas botas de cuero negro y igual que sus pantalones, una blusa blanca cuyas mangas quedaban por debajo del codo, encima de esta un chaleco azul con bordados dorados y al cuello llevaba un pañuelo.

Con esa vestimenta era indudable su sangre azul.

-este joven cada vez me parece más increíble.

Al escuchar la voz de Shanks, Zoro les miró directamente y aliviado fue hasta ellos.

-buenos días señores.- se reverenció el peliverde.- buscaba... el comedor.

-¿os dirigís a desayunar?

-si, o eso intento, esto es muy grande y llevo un buen rato dando vueltas.

-podéis acompañarnos, nosotros también nos dirigíamos a desayunar ¿verdad Mihawk?

-ciertamente.

Así, guiado por los dos sichibukais consiguió llegar al gran comedor, ya casi lleno de gente privilegiada por sus estamentos.

-¡eh, Zoro! ¡aquí, aquí!

-¡no grites mocoso! ¿¡es que eres incapaz de entender donde estamos!?

-tu también estas gritando Dadan. -le señalo Ace.

El peliverde se acercó hacia donde ellos estaban. Los dos hermanos le habían dejado un sitio entre los dos; no le hizo gracia, nada mas que por el hecho de que se sentaría al lado de la pareja oficial del reino y porque estaba claro porque al príncipe Sanji no le caía bien, y el sentimiento era mutuo.

-venga, Zoro ¿porque no te sientas?

-Luffy... ¿no crees que sería más correcto que Dadan o Ace se sienten a tu lado?

-¿eh? ¿porque?

-no te preocupes Zoro.- le dijo Ace.- ya sabes que mientras estés aquí eres de la familia.

-pero...

-joe, Zoro, ni que tuviera piojo.- hizo el hermano pequeño un mohín infantil.

El peliverde resopló y resignado se sentó al lado de Luffy. Miró de reojo al príncipe, sentado enfrente de su madre y al lado de su padre que presidía la mesa, como el rey que era; Sanji le echaba miradas de molestia que rozaban el odio.

No había que preguntar que le pasaba, estaba mas claro que el agua que el principito estaba celoso de su afianzada relación con Luffy y de que le hubiera dado plantón en la cena del día anterior para ir a buscarle. No se quejaba de ello y muy al contrario le hacía gracia.

-¿y Chopper?

-no sabía si lo podía traer al comedor.- contestó el más joven.- así que lo dejé durmiendo, pero mañana lo traigo, después de todo esa señora gorda y fea se lo trae.

-ah...

-oye, estas muy cambiado Zoro.- le dijo Ace.- aun con tu pelo cuesta reconocerte, Luffy es el único que lo ha afirmado con rotundidad. Hasta Dadan está sorprendida.

-de muchacho andrajoso a caballero, es normal que me sorprenda.

-aun así solo con físico no es posible entrar en un ambiente como este sin destacar de mala manera.-dijo el príncipe.- supongo que siendo así no debes preocuparte de que te deporten a tu patria.-le dedicó una iluminada y fría sonrisa.

-Sanji, no digas eso y si alguien se da cuenta.

-no te preocupes Luffy, todo el mundo atiende a sus propios asuntos.- volvió a mirar a Zoro.- ¿verdad?

-si, ademas tienes razón, es una suerte que nadie me pueda comparar con alguien como tu.- le dedicó el peliverde la misma sonrisa que la había puesto el rubio.

Silencio.

Ace apartó la mirada de los dos tapándose la boca para disimular la risa, pero sus diminutas convulsiones le delataban demasiado.

Zoro mantuvo el gesto y Sanji le lanzó una mirada de odio puro; Luffy, en medio de ambos, miraba a uno y a otro seguidamente sin enterarse de nada.

Al rato el desayuno fue servido en las mesas y una vez empezó el Rey a comer los demás le siguieron. Por el momento todo normal, incluso las miradas de soslayo a Luffy y sus relacionados ya que eran nuevos en palacio pero... cierta persona llamó la atención más que otros.

-lo sigo diciendo Mihawk.-le comentó Shanks.- este chico es increíble.

-y esta vez debo darte la razón.

-¿he de alegrarme?

-no has de acostumbrate.

Sanji mantenía sus ojos abiertos de asombro dirigidos al amigo de su prometido que permanecía con la espalda recta, cogía los cubiertos a la perfección y comía con con absoluta distinción y elegancia.

Luffy, que había visto la cara de pasmado del príncipe, volteo la cabeza para ver que era aquello que tanto le sorprendía.

-Zoro ¿te pasa algo? No comes como siempre.

Ante eso, el peliverde que estaba aturdido reaccionó de golpe y se atragantó con la comida.

-¡cof, cof, cof!

-¡Zoro!- gritó Luffy preocupado.

-¡traigan agua por favor!- pidió Ace dándole palmadas en la espalda al peliverde.

Mientras la situación se regulaba el rubio miraba intentando contener su gesto de ira y apretando los puño bajo la mesa.

* * *

><p>-Ace.- se lo encontró Dadan por lo pasillos.- ¿no habías ido a cabalgar con esos dos y el príncipe?<p>

-el ambiente no era el mas idóneo para cabalgar y decidí quedarme e ir conociendo los rincones de palacio.

-si, de vez en cuando demuestras tener coco. Bueno, yo también me voy a pasear por palacio, haber si encuentro un amable noble que me presente a alguien con quien casarte.

-vale...-dijo cansado.- diviértete.

-igualmente.- y se fue la mujer dejando al mayor de los D. Monkey solo.

-bueno, a ver que me encuentro.

Anduvo por el lujoso edificio perdiéndose por los pasillo y curioseando algunas habitaciones, pasando su mayor tiempo en la biblioteca.

-_esto es enorme, no creo que llegue a recordar donde esta cada cosa por mas tiempo que pase aquí._

Entonces un agradable olor a comida llegó a los dos orificios de su nariz. Sin poder evitar sus instintos siguió dicho olor llegando a la cocina donde ya estaban preparando la comida.

-_¿ya trabajando en el almuerzo? Si que se toman en serio el trabajo aquí. Bueno, también es normal para la cantidad de personas que tenemos que comer._

-pues la verdad es una alegría lo de la boda.- dijo una de las cocineras.- ya creía yo que nos íbamos a quedar con un rey mujeriego y ademas seguramente loco dentro de unos años.

-anda, anda. Es cierto que nuestro príncipe siente simpatía por las faldas cortas, pero a parte de eso esta bien cuerdo.

-tu es que eres muy joven y no lo sabes.

-¿el que?

-porqué el príncipe es un mujeriego.

-acaso eso tiene que tener alguna razón.

-en este caso si. Cuando el príncipe no era mas que un infante tenía un fuerte imaginación. No, no me pongas esa cara y escuchame que esto es mas serio de lo que parece. Al principio la imaginación la mas normal que puedes encontrar en un niño, pero con el tiempo el príncipe creció creyendo que esas fantasías existían de verdad, incluso se enamoro de una de ellas.

-¿enamorarse de una fantasía? Eso es imposible.

-pues creételo. Por suerte un día le abandonaron todas esas chalauras irreales pero como te he dicho tan enamorado estaba de ellas que entró en una gran depresión.

-pobrecito.

-en verdad si, era un chiquillo tan alegre... después de eso fue cuando empezó a codearse con mujeres de altos y bajos estamentos. Supongo que de alguna manera buscaba en esas mujeres las fantasías de su niñez.

-pues así es un ironía que haya acabado con un hombre... ¡oye! ¿Y si las fantasías eran un hombre?

-dios sabe.

Ace seguía escuchando tras la puerta, pensativo por lo que acababa de oír.

-_enamorado de una fantasía... teniéndome en cuenta a mi no es tan imposible como parece.-_ Y siguió su camino.

* * *

><p>En ese momento, bajo un bello sol y una suave brisa, tres personas cabalgaban por los bosques mas cercanos de palacio.<p>

El príncipe montaba su glamuroso caballo blanco, viéndoles juntos parecían que estaban destinados a ser jinete y corcel; Luffy iba sobre una yegua baya, no muy rápida pero si muy mansa y tranquila, perfecta para alguien como él; por último, Zoro galopaba en cabeza con un fiero corcel negro, lo eligió él mismo con la escusa de que pocas veces podría cabalgar sobre un animal así, ignorando los consejos de que era muy temperamental, imprevisible y con muy mala leche, pero incluso así parecía que él y el caballo se llevaban estupendamente.

-¡eh, marimo! ¡para un poco, la yegua de Luffy no puede más¡ ¡y por ahí no es!

-¡so!- hizo parar al oscuro caballo, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.- este corcel es increíble.- decía encantado con su nuevo amigo.- apenas suda y se nota que le gusta correr, tenerlo encerrado en las cuadras es un delito.

-ya...-dijo en un suspiro molesto el rubio. Él había sido el único que no había objetado a que el peliverde se llevara ese caballo, solo por su vana esperanza de que hiciera el ridículo delante de su prometido, pero contrario a sus propósitos no solo lo había domado sino que hasta se había encariñado con él.- mejor volvamos ya, pero al paso, nuestros caballos no puede galopar mas.

-si, su alteza.- se reverenció con retintín.

-vamos Luffy.

-si. Zoro, no te retrases.

-no...

Siguió a lomos de su caballo viendo como coqueteaba la parejita. Le ponían enfermo los dos, debía haberse quedado con Ace en palacio pero no, y ahora estaba como su pobre caballo, frustrado por no poder echar a correr.

-no te preocupes por nada Luffy, será una gran boda, y todos estará muy contentos, tu y yo los que más.

-ya... pero estoy un poco nervioso y creo que cuanto más cerca este la boda más lo estaré.

El príncipe rió.

-siendo así no se como estarás pasado mañana.

-¿pasado mañana?

-si.

-¿que pasa pasado mañana?

-nuestra... boda.

-¡QUEEEEEE!

-¡pero si te lo dije ayer!

-¿¡pero como se puede organizar un boda en tan poco tiempo!? ¡Yo creí que sería dentro de uno o dos meses!

-la prisa apremia.

-pe.. pe...pero...-empezó a agobiarse.

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

-ya pero...-no siguió la frase, pero su cara expresaba profunda preocupación inquietando así al príncipe.

-Luffy...- tomó su mano y la besó.- tranquilizate. Se que todo es muy repentino pero... nuestro destino es pasar la vida juntos ¿no?- le sonrió con calidez.

-s..si- correspondió la sonrisa con timidez.

-entonces... ¿todo bien?

-si.

El príncipe volvió a sonreír.

-volvamos a casa.

A la vez que cabalga con su príncipe a la vera volteó un momento la cabeza para ver al peliverde. Zoro mantenía la vista hacía un lado perdida en algún lugar del bosque. Al volver a la vista al frente se paró a pensar en él.

No eran los nervios de la boda lo que le maltrataba en ese momento. El había pensado que si Zoro se quedaba hasta la boda eso le daría tiempo de convencerlo para que se quedara con él; pero el tiempo era mucho mas limitado de lo que él había predicho.

_-cuando le dije que se quedara unos días no pensé que fueran "unos días" de verdad..._

Tras un rato llegaron a las cuadras de palacio, allí los esperaban tres individuos.

-¡guau, guau!

-¡Chopper!- fue feliz Luffy hasta su perrito para abrazarlo mientras los mozos guardaban lo caballos.

-perdone mi señor que lo traiga conmigo.- se disculpo Shanks.- pero andaba muy solo y decidí traerlo aquí para esperarle.

-muchas gracias Shanks.

-un placer ¿que tal el paseo?

-nada del otro mundo.- contestó el príncipe.- agradable... veo que Sir Mihawk esta con usted.- señaló con la mirada al tercer individuo.

-si, su alteza, como siempre es mi fiel sombra.

-eres tu el que me a seguido hasta aquí.-dijo dando un paso hacía delante y se reverenció ante el príncipe.

-¿usted has venido a esperarnos?- preguntó el rubio extrañado.- no es cuestión de ofender más no es propio de vuestra persona.

-lo sé su alteza, pero ahí algo que me interesa.

-¿el qué?

-el joven.- dijo refiriéndose claramente a Zoro.

-¿yo? ¿que le puede interesar de mi persona?

-al principio nada en absoluto, sin embargo verle a usted comer esta mañana a llamado mi interés.

-¿verme comer?

-si, eso me ha demostrado que a pesar de los años que lleve seguramente sin pisar un palacio no ha olvidado las enseñanzas que le inculcaron, también apoyó la anécdota de mi compañero de como usted cabalgo anoche. Y de ahí viene mi interés. El lugar donde procedes es famoso por sus increíbles espadachines, séase Ryuma, me gustaría que tuviéramos un enfrentamiento amistoso.

Eso fue lo que mas le sorprendió al príncipe en ese día; puede que esa fuera la primera vez que viera a Mihawk interesando en algo o alguien.

-es cierto que fui instruido en esgrima, pero he de recordarle que abandoné lo muros de palacio a una corta edad.

-por eso mismo he dicho amistoso.-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿ah ,si?- contestó con el mismo gesto soberbio.

-_ya decía yo que el príncipe escondido me recordaba a alguien.-_ resopló Shanks.

Y así el escenario cambio de las cuadras al jardín trasero del palacio, amplio, bello y por el momento desolado.

Zoro y Mihawk empuñaban cada uno su propia espada, mirándose justamente a los ojos; Shanks, Sanji y Luffy, con Chopper en los brazos, observaban como se desarrollaba el asunto.

El peliverde, desafiante y con florete en mano, se puso en pose siendo observado por su contrincante que mostró un sonrisa segura al verle el gesto.

_-pose perfecta. Como mínimo sabe lo que se hace._

-te estoy esperando.- le dijo el peliverde.

-no metas prisa, mocoso.-también tomó posición.

Pasaron tres segundo y ambos se abalanzaron sobre el otro chocando sus espadas. Se apartaron y empezaron con la ola de estocadas.

-_este chico tiene las bases en esgrima de su tierra natal, pero no son las mismas, son más agresivas, más irregulares y más imprevistas. Se nota que a ido formando su estilo desde que salio de su hogar._

Zoro adelantó una paso con la intención de atravesar la cabeza de Mihawk con la punta de su espada; fue un movimiento rápido con el que el mayor tuvo dificultades para estudiar, pero sin retroceder apartó la espada del joven con la suya propia hacia un lado, sin embargo el ataque salpicó haciéndole al moreno un pequeño arañazo superficial en la mejilla derecha.

El peliverde se apartó orgulloso de si mismo.

-ahora entiendo por que dijiste "amistoso".

Mihawk frunció el ceño.

-se acabó el juego.

Todo fue muy rápido y en un parpadeo Zoro estaba en el suelo boca arriba y Mihawk sobre él con la rodilla en su pecho y su espada clavada en el suelo al lado de la cabeza del peliverde cuya espada le había abandonado en un bonito vuelo hasta separarse tres metro de él.

-lo dije sobre todo por usted.- sonrió victorioso.

Esta vez fue Zoro quien frunció el ceño.

-no me habéis tomado en serio.

-claro que lo he hecho- se incorporó y envino su espada.- por ello estáis ahora en el suelo.

-pero no desde el principio.

-tomaoslo con calma. Después de todo os estaba probando, y reconozco que me habéis sorprendido bastante. Vuestras habilidades son mejores de lo que esperaba, mejores que las del príncipe.

-¿que?- se quejó el nombrado.- eso es imposible, llevo dando esgrima desde una edad muy temprana y no he parado hasta hoy y él solo una parte de su niñez.

-si pero mientras usted da clases el lo lleva a la practica. Con permiso mis señores.- y se fue por su camino.

-con permiso.- le siguió Shanks.- el que esta mas sorprendido soy yo contigo ¿sabes? ¿que tiene ese chico que no tenga yo?

-¿celoso?

-un poco.

-solo es interés.

-¿por qué?

-por como avanzará ese muchacho con carácter de rey dentro de unos años en el arte de la esgrima.

* * *

><p>-Luffy.- llamó Sanji a la puerta de su prometido.- Luffy estas listo.<p>

-si, ya voy.- salió feliz el monito de su habitación.- ya estoy.

-...

-¿que pasa?

-vas con la misma ropa.

-es que la otra era horrible.

-al menos serían mejor que un vestido de mujer.- bromeó.

-no te creas. Ademas, tu también vas con la misma ropa.

-cambié el cinturón.

-ah...

-bueno, esta bien.- le ofreció el brazo.- ¿nos vamos?

-si.- asintió feliz y tomo el brazo del príncipe.

Ya había llegado la noche y ambos se dirigían a la fiesta de presentación que había organizado el Rey. Todo se desencadenó con tranquilidad y sin incidentes; Luffy habló con personas desconocidas pero les resultaron muy amables, estuvo con su hermano y madrastra y bailó con su príncipe.

-les acompañamos en el baile Mihawk.

-me lo sugieres otra vez y atare tu cuello a mi caballo.

Pero no para todos era un ambiente feliz. Mas apartado y apoyado en una ventana, con una copa de vino en la mano, el peliverde observaba con cara indiferente.

Donde quiera que mirara solo veía avaricia, lujuria, personas movidas solo por intereses, carencia de escrúpulos, peloteo, soberbia y mentira, mucha mentira.

Todo lo que captaban sus ojos eran insustancial, era como su estuviera solo, rodeado de sombras, de cualquier forma, no veía personas.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a recordar las risas falsas, esos sentimientos fingidos.

-¿Zoro?

Despertando de su aturdimiento se encontró con la cara preocupada de Luffy.

-¿eh?- dijo devilmente.

-¿estas bien? Estas pálido pero a la vez sudas y... te tiemblan las manos.

-y-yo...- llamó la atención de todos cuando se le cayó la copa al suelo. Zoro echó una mirada a todo.- lo... lo siento, tengo que irme.

-pero Zoro...

El peliverde ya había salido de la sala.

-¿ha pasado algo?- le preguntó Sanji.

-creo que no se encuentra bien, voy a verle.

-pero Luffy...

se repitió la misma escena.

Luffy corrió por los pasillos. Lo primero que pensó fue ir a la habitación de su amigo pero vio unas puertas que daban al jardín abiertas y se paró ante ellas. Encontró al peliverde de espaldas a él sentado en la taza de una pequeña fuente con la cabeza entre las rodillas y los brazos cruzados.

Se acercó a él con cuidado.

-¿Zoro?

-dime.

-¿estas bien?

-si... solo un poco mareado, eso es todo.

-¿tan mal te sientes aquí en palacio?

-si. Y seguramente más tiempo aquí me llevaría a la locura o a la muerte.- rió sarcástico.

El mas joven le miró y suspirando se sentó a su lado acariciándole la espalda con la esperanza de que eso aliviara a su amigo y a él mismo.

* * *

><p>La puerta de su cuarto sonó cuando casi estaba dormido.<p>

-¿si...?

-Ace, soy yo ¿puedo pasar?- dijo Luffy abriendo su puerta.

-¿mm? ¿Luffy?

-si soy yo.- entró en la habitación y puso su vela en la mesilla de noche.

-¿que te pasa?

-no puedo dormir.

-solo serán los nervios de la boda.

-no... es Zoro.

Entonces su hermano incorporó la cabeza para mirarle.

-¿Zoro?

-si.

El mayor suspiró y se sentó en la cama a la vez que invitaba su hermano a hacer lo mismo.

-¿que es lo que pasa?

-no quiero que se vaya. Llevamos tanto tiempo juntos... no me imagino sin el a mi lado, lo veo todo gris. Pero... no es solo eso. Yo... es que es tan raro... tanto Zoro como Sanji me comentaron que ya había habido alguien importante en sus vidas, pero solo cuando me lo dijo Zoro me dolió, me dolió mucho. Y ahora, con tal de que no se vaya preferiría no casarme nunca.-eso lo decía con los ojos llorosos.

-Luffy... ¿te importaría tanto separarte de Sanji como te importa de Zoro?

-¿que?

-solo dímelo ¿te importaría?

-yo... yo no lo sé.

-Luffy ¿tu de verdad amas a Sanji?

-¿por qué me preguntas eso? Claro que si, me voy a casar con él, le quiero, nos hemos besado y con él estoy muy contento.

-con todo eso puedes también no amarlo.

-pe... pero yo... lo que he sentido por Sanji nunca lo he sentido.

-Luffy, desde crío has vivido muy aislado, y no has conocido las experiencias de una persona normal.

-¿que quieres decir?

-que tal y como vivías, aunque no te quejaras, cuando un joven apuesto y rico como Sanji te invitó a bailar es posible que vieras la llave que abriría la puerta a tu libertad y a todas las experiencias que no has vivido. Encima Sanji te trata bien y te quiere.

-entonces... ¿no estoy enamorado de él?

-la verdad, eso solo lo puedes saber tu. Igual que tus sentimientos por Zoro.

-tengo la cabeza echa un lío.

-pues será mejor que te des prisa en ordenarla porque mañana te casas.

-¿mañana?

-ya salió el Sol, Luffy.

**Continuara...**


	9. Capitulo 9 FINAL

**Capitulo 9 FINAL**

La víspera de la boda la recordaría como el día más agobiante de su vida. Una presión en el pecho era su gran acompañante y la respiración le dejaba de cuando en cuando, claramente la ansiedad le hacía sufrir.

-_¿Qué es lo que siento por Zoro? ¿Qué es lo que quiero de él? sé que no quiero que se vaya, quiero que esté conmigo, es mi amigo, pero hay algo más… y si yo… ¡no! ¡Es imposible! ¡Yo amo a Sanji! ¡No hay dudad de eso, me voy a casar con él y lo amo!_

Para colmo la organización de la boda no le ayudaba mucho. Intentaba mantenerse alejado todo lo que podía de los dos príncipes para aclarar las ideas; con Zoro era casi posible, sin embargo con su prometido todo lo contrario ya que tenían que preparar juntos muchas cosas.

-¿estas bien Luffy?- le preguntaba Sanji.

-si, estoy bien, no te preocupes.- forzaba la sonrisa.

Por más que el pequeño le decía que no se preocupara él no podía hacerle caso; sabía que había algo no iba del todo bien, y si por si tenía alguna duda la cara de sueño de Luffy y falta de apetito lo confirmaba. Llegó la tarde y no hubo mejoría.

Ambos andaban por uno de los pasillos de palacio que daba a amplios ventanales donde ya se podía ver la puesta de sol.

El moreno iba con la cabeza gacha, muy decaído, y el rubio lo miraba con un poco de pena.

-Luffy ¿tu quieres casarte conmigo?

El nombrado le miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Claro que si.

-no se te ve muy convencido con la idea de pasar toda tu vida a mi lado.

-yo... no es eso Sanji, pero… es la primera vez que me encuentro en una situación así y estoy muy nervioso, además todo me ha venido de sopetón. Hace unos días estaba limpiando la chimenea de mi casa.

Sanji suspiró por la nariz y acercándose a él lo abrazó con ternura unos segundos. La verdad es que el gesto alivió bastante a Luffy. Después el príncipe se separó de él, dejando las manos sobres sus hombros, y con una sonrisa cálida le dijo:

-ven conmigo.

Le llevó hasta una habitación cerrada. Sanji la abrió y dejó paso a su prometido. Luffy, ya dentro, miró a su alrededor encontrándose instrumentos de música por todos lado.

-aquí es donde se guardan los instrumentos de la orquesta, y donde yo daba clases de música de pequeño.- fue al centro de la habitación, donde se encontraba un piano de cola, y se sentó en el banco frente a el gran instrumento.- ven, siéntate conmigo.

Luffy le hizo caso y en nada se encontraba sentado a su lado. Sanji le dedicó una sonrisa y miró las teclas del piano. Tomando aire, empezó a tocar.

Era una melodía tranquila, suave, y te ayudaba a respirar un poco de paz.

-siempre que me sentía agobiado venía aquí a tocar. Me ayudaba a sentirme mejor-hizo una pausa.- esta se llama "river flow in you", es mi favorita, de pequeño siempre la tocaba para mi y para alguien mas.

-¿alguien más?

-si alguien que se fue hace mucho tiempo… ¿te encuentras mejor?

-si.-dijo mostrando una cara alegre y tranquila por primera ven en el día.- muchas gracias.

-Luffy, aun sin estar todavía casados quiero ser el que cure tus heridas, aquel en el que apoyarte. Por favor, no lo olvides.

Luffy apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del príncipe, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

* * *

><p>Zoro caminaba solo por los lujosos pasillos.<p>

Suspiró con pesadez.

"Mañana", era demasiado pronto, el tiempo que quedaba se acabaría en tan solo un parpadeo. Deseaba con tantas fuerzas que esa boda no se celebrase, que todo siguiera como lo había hecho en esos tres años… aunque supiera que el monito no lo amara quería seguir siendo su fuente de confianza, el que le comprenda y le consuele, y viceversa.

Lo único que le quedaba pensar es que entre los dos había una confianza especial, que él aliviaría los males del pequeño que ninguna otra persona podía aliviar y que si tenía algo que le desgarraba el corazón sería a él a quien acudiría. Eso lo ha conseguido con el tiempo, y no era algo que Sanji iba a tener tan fácilmente. Debía conformarse con eso y al día siguiente decir adiós a ese amor a la vez que Luffy pronunciaba el "si quiero".

Volvió a suspirar.

Entonces escuchó una música, un piano. Siguió el sonido por inercia descubriendo que este provenía de una puerta entornada. Se acercó con cautela.

-¿te encuentras mejor?

-si, muchas gracias.

-Luffy, aun sin estar todavía casados quiero ser el que cure tus heridas, aquel en el que apoyarte. Por favor, no lo olvides.

Lo siguiente que vio el peliverde fue como Luffy apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del príncipe.

Abrió los ojos de sorpresa, con una punzada en el pecho horrible. Se sentía sin saber que hacer o que pensar. Finalmente sin hacer ningún ruido se alejó de esa habitación a paso acelerado, nervioso y con la boca tapada por su mano.

Entró en su propio cuarto, cerrando la puerta y las cortinas. Apoyado en la ventana se dejó caer hasta el suelo quedando con la cabeza gacha.

Apretó los puños.

_-¿Cuánto me vas a quitar hasta quedarte contento?_

* * *

><p>Cuando entró disimuladamente en la habitación esta estaba oscura y Luffy respiraba profundamente, lo que le confirmó que estaba dormido.<p>

Aliviado por ello, pero aun así teniendo cuidado, se acercó a él y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, mirándolo.

Suspiró.

-Luffy,-empezó a hablar bajito, acariciándole la mejilla.- he venido a despedirme. Se que te había dicho que me quedaría hasta que te casaras con Sanji, pero me temo que si oigo la frase "si alguien tiene algo que objetar…" no podría contenerme.- rió flojo con un poco de pena.- y yo no puedo hacerte eso. Te quiero tanto como para presentar la mínima educación y marcharme cuando es debido. Me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo contigo, aunque fuera como amigos.-hizo una pausa..- pero ahora incluso la palabra "amigo" es pedir demasiado. Por eso, déjame llevarme al menos esto de ti.- lentamente se inclinó y juntó sus labios con los del pequeño. Fue como tocar el cielo, lo había deseado tanto, pero por desgracia no era reciproco. Se apartó.- te voy a echar mucho de menos… adiós.

Sin más salió de la misma manera que entró y cerró la puerta.

-¿te vas antes de que termine la boda?- Zoro dio un repullo y miró hacia atrás. Era Sanji.- lo digo por tu atillo, capa y ropa de plebeyo. Además de que acabas de salir del cuarto de mi prometido.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, con el gesto indiferente.

-si, me voy, y no te preocupes, solo me he despedido.

-el se pondrá muy triste cuando no te vea por la mañana.

-es lo mejor, algún día lo entenderá. Y si no… tampoco pierde nada.- le dio la espalda al príncipe para irse por su camino.

-sinceramente me alegro de que te vayas.-el peliverde se paró.- cuando estas se ve la fuerte conexión entre los dos, y cuando no estas no para de hablar de ti. Te quiere mucho, y eso la verdad me pone de los nervios. Y yo... quería sobrepasarte por ser príncipe, pero a mi criterio ni siquiera eso he conseguido. Pero tampoco me has ganado.-añadió.

-no te pongas celoso, esta claro que a ti te quiere mucho más. Te ama- suspiró.- cuídalo bien, por favor.

-nunca le faltara de nada.

-muchas gracias, ya me quedo tranquilo. Adiós, ya nos veremos.- emprendió su marcha.

-buena suerte.

Antes de salir de palacio sus pies lo llevaron otra vez a aquella habitación donde Sanji tocó el piano para Luffy la ya pasada tarde. Entró.

La luz de la luna daba en los instrumentos y verse allí rodeado de tanta música dormida le tranquilizaba el alma.

Ojeando un poco encontró algo poco usual y que claramente no esperaba. Una guitarra española.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó con cuidado. Sin evitarlo puso una sonrisa nostálgica, ese instrumento le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

De pequeño siempre le había atraído la música de la guitarra; era una música que podía ser alegre o triste, pero siempre cálida, más cercana al pueblo, más rebelde y más viva. En sus aprendizajes musicales la prefirió mil veces más que el piano; con la guitarra era capaz de liberarse de todo su dolor y angustia y olvidarse de que el mundo existía por un momento. Pero ya había pasado muchos años desde que sus manos pudiesen palpar las cuerdas de una guitarra. Aún así…

_-¿Sabré tocarla?_

Se sentó en el banco del piano, puso sobre su pierna izquierda la derecha y sobre esta la guitarra tomando el mango con su mano zurda.

Suspiró, y acercando su mano a las cuerdas empezó a tocar. La melodía siguió sola en sus dedos, como magia y casi sin darse cuenta su voz empezó a acompañarla.

Que fácil me llegas

Y que difícil el adiós

Y ver que tu mirada ya se aleja

El extraño soy yo

Ni siquiera puedo consolarte

Aunque no sé lo que daría yo

Por retenerte al menos otro instante

El extraño soy yo

Aquí… diciendo adiós.

Te has marchado, ya te has ido

Y ahora se lo que he perdido

Es el final que no quisimos, pero que llegó

Que llegó al decir adiós…

Mil lunas llenas por delante

Excusas para no aguardarte

Nos queda al menos lo vivido

Y el decir adiós, sólo el decir adiós…

Y me habré cansado de esperarte

De perder a solas la razón

Y el cielo aquel que tanto me gustaba regalarte

El extraño soy yo...mi vida, mí vida, dime ¿Qué pasó?

Para que todo fuera tan distante

¿Y qué pasó? Para creernos que ya todo terminó

¿Por qué no nos dijimos nada antes?

El extraño soy yo...Aquí… diciendo adiós

Te has marchado, ya te has ido

Y ahora sé lo que he perdido

Es el final que no quisimos, pero que llegó

Que llegó al decir adiós...

Mil lunas llenas por delante

Excusas para no aguardarte

Nos queda al menos lo vivido, y el decir adiós,

Sólo el decir…

-adiós…

* * *

><p>Todo el mundo se encontraba en la iglesia. Habían asistido nobles y reyes de muchos lugares, no se había olvidado ni el mínimo detalle y el novio ya esperaba en el altar.<p>

Tan solo faltaba y sobraba algo: Luffy y el tiempo que Sanji estaba esperándolo.

-_¿Por qué se retrasa tanto?-_ se preguntaba impaciente queriendo salir corriendo a buscarle.

-Ace- le susurró Dadan.- mejor ve a buscarle, después de todo eres tu el que le tiene que llevar al altar.

-si. -dicho esto se levantó de su asiento y salió de la iglesia por uno de los pasillos laterales seguido de Chopper.

Lo primero que vio fue que tras la puerta de verjas que daban al jardín principal de la iglesia se reunía todo el pueblo con emoción, pero de su hermano ninguna pista.

-_Tal vez esté en la parte trasera de la iglesia._- Y allí fue, acertando en sus sospechas y descubriendo a su hermano vestido de novia arrodillado frente al estanque.

-¡Luffy!

-¡guau, guau!-corrió Chopper hacia él y se puso a hacer monerías cruelmente ignoradas por su joven dueño.- ¿au…?

-¿Qué haces ahí? Todo el mundo te espera, en especial el príncipe. No me dirás que es por el vestido, es el mismo que el de la princesa Catherine.

Su hermano le miró con tristeza, suspiró y volvió a mirar el estanque.

-no quería admitirlo, pero la verdad es que tenía miedo, Ace.

-¿miedo?- se sentó con él.- ¿de casarte?

-Tenía miedo de mis sentimientos, de que lo que me podía pasar si los aceptaba, si aceptaba que amaba a Zoro. En parte por abandonar a Sanji sin saber que sería de mi y de vosotros… y en otra de su respuesta. Ayer por la tarde tenía aclaradas todas mi ideas, decidí casarme con Sanji, pero de madrugada, cuando no podía dormir viene Zoro y…-hizo una pausa.- y creyendo que yo no estaba despierto me dice que se va, que me quiere, y me da el beso más mágico que he sentido nunca… Me he pasado toda la noche sin pegar ojo, recordándome la decisión que había tomado, sin parar de llorar y ahora… no soy capaz de cruzar ese pasillo.

-Luffy… yo se que no he sido el hermano perfecto y en parte siento lo que te voy a decir pero… ¿¡tu eres tonto o masticas leche!

-¿¡que!

-no me digas "¿¡que!" como si fueras Steve Urkel ¿¡que haces ahí parado! ¡Ve a por él!

-¿a por Sanji?

-¡a por Zoro!

-pero…

-¡ni peros ni leches Luffy! ¡Él ha estado pasando lo que pocas personas se atreverían pasar solo por ti! ¡Y tú no eres capaz de dar un paso hacia delante e ir en su busca!

-¿pero y si es demasiado tarde?

-no creo que ni tan siquiera dentro de cincuenta años fuera tarde.

-¿pe… pero como salgo de aquí?

-por la puerta, yo los distraeré, aunque tendrás que enfrentarte con el los que están apelotonados.

Luffy lo miró como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar, sin embargo lo que hizo fue aferrarse al cuello de su hermano.

-muchas gracias Ace.

-no te preocupes. Mejor darnos prisa.

Ambos fueron hasta la entrada principal escondiéndose en una esquina.

-¿Qué? Pero si no hay nadie.- dijo Luffy mirando las verjas.

-el cielo esta de nuestro lado Luffy. Ahora o nunca.

-si. Muchas gracias Ace. Os echaré de menos a ti y a Dadan.

-y nosotros a ti. Escríbenos de vez en cuando.

-lo haré.

Echó a correr cogiéndose la falda del vestido. El pecoso lo miró con algo de nostalgia por desprendedse de su pequeño hermano.

-guau, guau.

-Chopper…- se arrodillo para acariciar al perrito.- ve con él, anda.

-guau.- le dio un lametón en la cara y fue tras Luffy.

-uff... Bueno, el público espera.

* * *

><p>-¡vamos Chopper! Tenemos que alcanzar a Zoro.<p>

-¡guau, guau!

-¿huyendo tu boda?- preguntó una voz poniéndole completamente en tensión justo en el momento que cruzaba las puertas de la iglesia. Girándose rápido se encontró a la persona que menos esperaba.

-¡el hada de las mandarinas!

-¡HADA MADRINA CAPULLO!- gritó dándole un capón que le incrustó la cabeza en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-eso debería preguntar yo ¿no tendrías que estarte casando?

-si me caso con alguien solo será con Zoro.

-entiendo.-sacó su varita del escote.- berry bi berry bi bu.- apuntando a Chopper lo convirtió en un reno como aquella noche.

-móntalo, andando no llegaras a ninguna parte.

-¡ya sabía yo que eras buena gente!- la achuchó.

-¡ah, quita plasta!

-¡muchas gracias! ¡Me voy!

-espera. - le paró los pies antes de que montara al reno.- acabas de dejar a un hombre completamente enamorado de ti en el altar ¿no le tienes cariño?

-claro que si. Le quiero mucho… pero no le amo.- le sonaba tan raro decir la frase al revés, pero aun así más sincero.

-¿no deseas nada para él?

-si, deseo que sea feliz.- y sin decir nada mas montó a Chopper.- ¡arre!

-¡Luffy!- oyó gritar a Sanji detrás de él, pero sin mirar atrás siguió su camino.

-lo siento Sanji… ¡arre!

Sanji corrió todo lo que pudo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con el alma partida cayó de rodillas al suelo, abrazándose a si mismo y pegando su frente al asfalto.

-Luffy…

Entonces pasó algo, todo su dolor se esfumó. No. Más que su dolor era su amor por Luffy lo que se evaporó.

Lentamente levantó su espalda mirándose las manos como si estuviera buscando algún rastro de esos sentimientos que había tenido hacia el moreno en los últimos días. Pero nada, ni las ganas de él, ni la ansiedad por estar a su lado, ni los celos, ni el dolor, ni el amor... lo mínimo que podía quedar era cariño, como el que se le puede tener a un hermano pequeño.

-no… no lo entiendo.

-lo siento, Luffy era prefecto, y soy demasiado celosa para hacerte enamorar de una mujer.

Sanji abrió los ojos de sorpresa, esa voz… en la vida podría olvidarla. Con miedo a que estuviera equivocado o a que fuera una ilusión que desaparecería en cuanto se girara miró hacia atrás, quedándose casi sin aire.

-Na… Nami.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo- sonrió con algo de timidez.- Sanji.

o0FlashBack0o

En los jardines de palacio, un niño pequeño de cabellos rubios lloraba intentando secarse las lágrimas con sus manos.

-vamos Sanji.- le intentaba consolar una niña pequeña de pelo naranja y vestida de hada.- no llores, algún día nos veremos.

-no quiero que te marches Nami-swan… sin ti me siento muy solo…snif… no entiendo porque tienes que irte si tu no quieres.

-porque las hadas no se pueden casar con los príncipes a menos que de alguna forma su apadrinado lo desee.-le repitió con un poco de pena.- igual que los genios no pueden ser libres a menos que su amo lo quiera.

-eso significa que no volverás ¿verdad?

-claro que volveré.- le tomó las manos.

-¿me lo prometes?

-te lo prometo.

o0FinFlashBack0o

-como te dije aquella vez… necesitaba que mi apadrinado deseara que me casara contigo, aunque tras la boda por regla de tres me convertiría en humana. El mío era Luffy, y no deseó eso precisamente pero si deseó que fueras feliz.- se acercó a él.- por ello te pregunto ahora ¿Qué necesitas para ser feliz?

Sanji cambió su gesto de sorpresa por determinación y con una rodilla hincada en el suelo ante el hada madrina, tomándole una de sus delicadas manos, dijo estas palabras.

-que te quedes a mi lado para toda la vida.

* * *

><p>Zoro ya oía a lo lejos las campanas de la iglesia.<p>

-_Bueno, ese es ya el verdadero final.-_ miró con un poco de tristeza el pueblo ya un poco lejano. -_Después de tantos años cuesta un poco separarse de este lugar…-_ Resopló -_ya que mas da.-_ Volvió la vista al frente.

-¡Zoooooooooooorooo!

_-¿¡Eh! No, no puede ser, seguro que son imaginaciones mías._

-Zoooooooooooorooo!

-_Me hago demasiadas ilusiones, supongo que en unos mese no escuchare esos gritos._

-¡Zoro!

-¡ah!- gritó cayendo al suelo sintiendo un enorme peso en su espalda- pero que demonios…- se le ensancharon los ojos.- Luffy…- dijo sin darse cuenta de que tenía un reno sobre él.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-he venido a buscarte.

-pero… la boda, escuche las campanas… ¿te has casado ya?

-¡que va! No se quien se habrá casado pero yo solo pienso casarme contigo ¡jajajaja!

-¿Qué… qué has dicho?

-que solo me casare contigo, porque solo es a ti a quien quiero ¡lo he admitido! ¡Felicítame!

-Lu… Luffy, quítame el reno de encima porque creo que me esta cortando la sangre y me provoca alucinaciones.

-oh, vale. Levántate Chopper.

El reno hizo caso permitiéndole a Zoro levantarse a la vez que Luffy se bajaba de su montura.

-¿Qué me estas diciendo Luffy? Ayer estabas convencido de que amabas a Sanji, o al menos eso me pareció.

-quise amarle, pero al final no pude. Yo al que amo es a ti.

-¿así? ¿De repente?

-no, siempre te he querido.

-como a un amigo.

-¡no!

-¿¡pero que quieres de mi Luffy! No se a que viene esto de repente pero aun así te diré que te cases con Sanji, él es mejor que yo, nunca te faltara de nada.

-me faltaras tu. Por favor, déjame ir contigo a cualquier sitio donde tú vayas.

-pe… pero…-la situación costaba de asimilar.- ¿que pasa con Sanji?

-a el solo le tengo un profundo cariño.

-¿y Ace? ¿Y Dadan?

-los echare de menos… pero ya les haremos un visita. –dijo sin preocupación.

-pero…

-¡Zoro! –Le miró la cara con reproche.- ¡me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí! ¡Sobretodo decidirme a emprender el camino! Por favor… no me digas ahora que me vaya, si tanto me quieres como dijiste ayer por la noche acéptalo.

El peliverde quedó un rato mirándole y después suspiró mas tranquilo.

-de verdad esto que me dices no es mentira.

-sabes que no se mentir.

-ya…- dijo en otro suspiro con un sonrisa triste.- podrías al menos haberte cambiado de ropa.

-¡es que te me escapabas!

El mayor sonrió mas convencido.

-Luffy…

-dime.

-siéntate en esa roca.

-¿por qué?

-solo siéntate.

-… vale.

Ya sentado en la roca, al lado del camino, Zoro, en frente suya, se puso a buscar algo entre sus cosas.

-ah, aquí esta.- dijo sacando un especie de calzado.

-¡la otra zapatilla de cristal!

-si, perdona que me la llevase. No se porque lo hice, tal vez para recordarme los males de amores.- se arrodilló ante él.- ¿puedo?

Luffy le puso una gran sonrisa.

-claro que si.

Y con delicadeza calzó a su amado con ese bello cristal. Se miraron sonrientes y Luffy se abrazó a su cuello besándole apasionadamente y siendo su beso devuelto.

Sin romper el beso, Zoro lo aupó en volandas y lo subió encima de Chopper. Tras separar sus labios y volver a sonreírse el también se subió sobre el reno.

-bueno ¿Dónde vamos mi Lufficiento?- le abrazaba a la vez que tomaba las riendas.

-¡sigamos esa senda! ¡Adelante y sin mirar atrás!

-¡arre!

-¡guau, guau!

-¡los renos no ladran!

Y se perdieron en el horizonte.

MEDIO AÑO MÁS TARDE…

-¡Dadan! Ha llegado una carta de Luffy.

-ya era hora, casi le daba por muerto ¿Qué dice?

-ejem, ejem… "queridos Ace y Dadan: ¿Cómo estáis? Yo muy bien, en estos últimos meses he vivido muchas aventuras con Zoro y he hecho muchos amigos en el camino. No todo ha sido fácil, pero eso lo ha hecho mas divertido. Acabamos d volver de nuestro viaje del Dorado, y aunque nos lo hemos pasado muy bien estamos a dos velas. Por eso ahora nos dirigimos a un reino cercano donde ofrecen una recompensa por quien despierte a la princesa Robin. A mi me parece bien aceptar el trabajo, pero es que Zoro dice que esta chupado porque ella se despertara con el beso de un príncipe, y a mi no me hace gracia que la bese y cuando le dije "¿Qué te parecería si yo la besara a ella?" me contesta que no serviría para nada. Como siempre es un poco tosco, pero le quiero mucho. Bueno, me voy. Os quiere mucho: Luffy."… que firma mas rara, si parece un zurullo.

-en contraste con esa empalagosidad de carta. Tu hermano siempre en los extremos.-suspiró.- se le echa de menos, la verdad.

-si… oye, Dadan… estoy pensando… quiero que te quedes con la casa.

-¿la casa? ¿Y que demonios vas ha hacer tu sin la casa?

-voy a las islas de sur, por eso quiero que te quedes con la casa en sustitución de la herencia.

-no digas tonterías Ace, esta casa es lo último que te dio tu abuelo, no puedes dármela, además ¿que es eso de ir a las islas de sur?

-quiero buscarle.

-¿al noble? Ace… yo ya he tenido de reyes y de príncipes un buena temporada, si quieres que dejemos eso lo dejamos, pero no vayas en busca de algo que no existe, piensa que lo de tu hermano sucede una vez en la vida a una sola persona y en milenios.

-ya…

-no te preocupes Ace, todos encontramos a alguien, y no tiene que ser un noble.- él no contestó.- anda, ve a abrir la puerta, están llamando.

-si.

Salió del salón y bajando las escaleras fue directamente a la puerta, cuando la abrió el corazón se le puso en la garganta.

-hola Ace, cuanto tiempo.

-Marco.

-veo que te acuerdas de mi. Creí que ya me habías olvidado.

-¿olvidado? Eres tu el que se marchó.

-porque tu te ibas a casar con el príncipe. Volví en cuanto me enteré de que había sido plantado y se caso finalmente con una chica de procedencia incierta.

-¿creíste que yo me iba a casar con el príncipe?

-claro, no creo que hubiese más hombres vestido de mujer para casarse con él.

Ace se quedó pensando y sin poder aguantarse la risa soltó una gran carcajada.

-¡jajajaja! ¡Mi hermano! ¡jajajaja! ¡El que se iba a casar con el príncipe era mi hermano pequeño!

-en… entonces… nunca estuviste apunto de casarte con el.

-no. -Decía a la vez que se reía.- nunca.

-¿Ace?- preguntó Dadan.- ¿Quién ha llamado a la…? ¡La madre que los parió a todos! ¿¡Por qué yo no tengo esa suerte en la vida!- se fue indignada y refunfuñando.

Ace la miraba soltando una pequeña risilla y después fijó su vista en Marco.

-¿quieres pasar?

-me encantaría.-contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

Y colorín colorado este cuento de ha acabado.

**Fin**

**Notas Finales: **bueno, hasta aquí llegó esta pequeña historia. Espero que os haya gustado y entrado ganas de ver la Cenicienta como me pasó a mi xDD

respecto a la canción que canta Zoro es _Adiós_ de _Maldita Nerea_, podéis encontrar la canción perfectamente en youtube, cosa que os recomiendo por que la letra es tela de bonita pero al oírla ya es que te mata.

A parte de esto que os vaya muy bien ¡nos vemos!


End file.
